Sex Friends
by Doupi
Summary: Quinn souhaite comprendre certains de ses sentiments. Après une soirée arrosée, elle vient avec un plan qui lui permettra de répondre à toutes ses questions. Quelle meilleure façon de découvrir si vous êtes gay que de sortir avec votre meilleure amie ?
1. la soirée où l'enfer gela une 1ère fois

**C'est une histoire qui commence sur un couple peu utilisé : Quintana ou quelle que soit la façon dont vous l'appelez. **

**So, petit chapitre pour commencer qui vous introduit un peu l'histoire, laisse des blancs bien sûr à la fois parce que je ne suis pas décidée à répondre à certaines questions et parce que je n'ai pas encore décidé de comment cela va finir. **

**Je ne l'ai mis que sous Quinn pour cette simple raison. La façon dont cela va finir sera un drame de toute façon pour un des personnages. Maintenant, je ne sais pas si cela finira en drame Faberry ou pas. On peut penser raisonnablement que je me dirigerai vers du Faberry à un moment. Les bonnes vieilles habitudes … Tout dépend de comment je finis par me sentir à l'aise avec ce couple. **

**Bref. Nous sommes après l'enterrement dans la saison 2. Après que Quinn se soit faite larguer par Finn et celui-ci est déjà avec Rachel. Brittany est avec Artie et Santana est seule et souffre.**

* * *

><p>Narrateur POV<p>

La fête bat son plein et l'on peut dire que tout le monde s'amuse. Finn est enroulé autour de Rachel laquelle n'a pas assez bu que pour cesser d'y faire attention. Au contraire, ses yeux volent de l'autre côté de la salle. Ils se fixent sur le couple le plus improbable auquel elle puisse penser.

La blonde et la brune, passablement éméchées voire considérablement pleines à voir le nombre de bouteilles qui jonchent le sol à leurs côtés, sont dans les bras l'une de l'autre, totalement en paix pour une fois. Elles se chuchotent des choses à l'oreille et l'on peut les voir glousser à l'occasion.

Rachel n'est pas la seule à observer le couple dans un coin, Puck, Artie et Brittany les regardent aussi avec des expressions diverses sur le visage. Lorsque Puck croise les yeux suppliants de Brittany, il sait qu'il doit monter les deux filles dans sa chambre. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse agir avec Sam, l'impensable se produit. Elles s'embrassent, là sur le canapé de Puck, indifférente au monde qui les entoure. C'est une chose certaine, l'enfer vient de trembler voire carrément de geler.

L'ensemble des fêtards s'arrête. C'est assurément un spectacle que l'on ne voit pas souvent. Santana et Quinn viennent de se lever et de quitter la salle, main dans la main et se soutenant mutuellement. Bien sûr, elles louvoient entre les couples et les meubles, se trainant plus que marchant réellement mais au final, elles sortent de la pièce ensemble et disparaissent à l'étage.

Personne ne monte les suivre. Ils peuvent très bien imaginer ce qui se passera après. Seules deux personnes souhaitent que cela ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve. Mais lorsqu'elles partagent un regard, elles savent. Elles savent qu'elles sont entrain de perdre.

* * *

><p>Quinn POV<p>

Lorsque je m'attrape une fois encore à la fixer, je sais qu'il faut que je fasse quelque chose. C'est comme une obsession qui ne peut continuer. Il faut que je comprenne cela. Et je sais exactement comment faire. Le tout est de préparer mes arguments soigneusement.

Je me tourne alors vers Santana. Les choses sont confuses entre nous depuis la fête. Elle semble distante depuis que nous nous sommes réveillées nues dans le même lit. Souvent je la surprends à couler des regards de regret vers Brittany et je comprends ce qu'elle doit ressentir. Voir celle que l'on aime au bras d'un autre ou d'une autre a toujours été difficile.

Je marche résolument vers elle et la tire dans une classe. Elle est légèrement confuse mais ça ne durera pas.

« Q. What the fuck ! C'est quoi ton problème ? » Elle se redresse et tente de m'intimider mais je connais tous ses trucs. Je lui en ai même enseigné la moitié. Elle ne serait pas ce qu'elle est sans moi.

« Il faut qu'on parle, San. » Là, elle doit être occupée à penser que j'ai perdu la tête car elle me fixe bêtement. « De la fête, » ajouté-je rapidement pour qu'elle cerne ce que je veux dire. De toute évidence c'est le cas car elle m'observe surprise et je sais qu'elle doit penser à la même chose que moi. Je rougis violemment lorsque des souvenirs brumeux me reviennent.

Elle sourit, contente de son petit effet. Elle me taquine même en passant doucement sa langue sur ses lèvres. Je dois me retenir de me mordre dans une tentative de … je ne sais pas quoi. Mais ces choses qu'elle peut faire avec sa langue. Je tente de me reconcentrer sur le sujet, espérant, reprendre le contrôle de moi-même.

« Je veux que l'on sorte ensemble. » Ses yeux s'écarquillent et sa bouche s'ouvre en rond. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. Elle regarde incertaine vers la porte fermée et semble se dégonfler un peu.

« Ecoute Q. » commence-t-elle et je sais qu'elle va me sortir la liste de tous les arguments contre mais je la coupe, espérant la convaincre malgré tout.

« San, je sais que ton cœur appartient déjà quelqu'un d'autre. Je veux juste une chance. On sort du placard ensemble et crois-moi, on ne sera pas embêtées puisque l'on dirige pratiquement cette école. A deux, on sera juste plus fortes. Pas d'exclusivité, on passe du temps ensemble plus souvent et l'on … » je montre l'espace entre nous deux, essayant de faire passer le message.

« Comme des sexfriend, » demande-t-elle avec un grand sourire. Je rougis plus violemment encore et elle rit, détendant l'atmosphère. Je hoche la tête, incapable de trouver assez de cran que pour parler maintenant.

« Oui comme des … avec des rendez-vous. Dis-toi que ce sera de la pratique pour quand Britt te reviendra. » Avant que je ne comprenne ce qui se passe, je suis plaquée contre le mur, tout son corps me pressant, ses mains autour de mon cou. Ses yeux lancent des regards mortels.

« Qui t'a dit pour Britt ? Qui est au courant ? » s'enquit-elle visiblement furieuse. J'essaie de parler mais ma respiration est presque coupée par son emprise.

« Personne … Je savais … toute … seule. » Elle me relâche. Sans doute a-t-elle dû voir que je disais la vérité. Ce n'est pas comme si la moitié de l'école ne le savait pas de toute façon. Elle se détourne de moi, me cachant son visage et je sais qu'elle s'en veut de s'être emportée.

« Je sais ce que c'est, San. » Elle ne me laisse pas la réconforter et s'enfuit rapidement. Juste avant qu'elle ne sorte, elle s'arrête et sans se tourner vers moi, elle me donne son accord.

« On en reparlera avant Glee, » ajoute-t-elle juste avant de courir à son premier cours. Mon cœur se calme. Je sais maintenant que j'ai une chance. Je ne suis sans doute pas la blonde qu'elle veut au premier abord mais nous avons le temps de comprendre.

* * *

><p><strong>N'hésitez pas à me dire le genre de fin que vous préférerez. Les difficultés que vous souhaitez voir se mettre sur leur route. Bref, c'est vraiment expérimental. Je n'aurai jamais imaginé écrire sur ce couple au premier abord !<strong>

**Et c'est spécialement dédié à Santana qui me suit depuis ma première fic et qui me harcèle depuis pour que je mette Santana en avant. En espérant que ça réponde à tes souhaits. **


	2. Coming out : Part 1

**Okay, vous êtes très nombreux à aimer ce couple. J'étais stupéfaite mais j'ai mieux compris quand j'ai vu le nombre de fictions en français qui y sont consacrées. Bon, je ne promets pas de vous en faire plein mais je peux surement tester un peu. **

**Santana : Yep, première pour une fois … Il arrivera quelque chose à Quinn, oui on peut dire ç et mise ) jour aujourd'hui, je gagne quoi ? :D  
><strong>

**Luxan : Le Faberry existera surement à un moment. Tout comme le Brittana. Je ne sais pas encore s'ils vont durer.**

**Spreid : Je vais faire en sorte que Brittany montre un peu de griffe et puis peut-être qu'elle va pouvoir essayer de culpabiliser un peu Santana ? Pour la dernière partie, j'en suis sûre, même si ça ne sera pas vraiment fait exprès. **

**Bzhshal : Je me doute que vous êtes plus pour du Quintana. J'avoue que j'évolue aussi mais Faberry reste le couple de mon cœur. **

**Vingar : C'est en réflexion pour la fin. Je ne sais pas encore où ça finira mais je sais que ça finira bien d'une certaine manière pour Quinn. Maintenant avec Rachel ou avec Santana, je ne sais pas encore. **

**Marine : Je préfère faire souffrir mes lecteurs, lol. L'accident de voiture, à voir. **

**ImxEmi : Moi non plus au début, je ne trouvais pas mes mots. Mais bon les chapitres s'étoffent donc ça doit être un signe. **

**Mxelle Juuw : Oui, FF a eu un bug, pas de ma faute. On verra ce que ça donne dans le futur.**

**White-cry : Oui, j'ai cru comprendre qu'il y avait une certaine demande pour ce couple … **

**KateBeckinsale : La fête, ça s'expliquera plus tard sur pourquoi elles se sont retrouvées à … disons-le carrément coucher ensemble. **

**Laurine : Merci, je vais essayer de garder le niveau. **

**Ouf, que de pression en tout cas. Vous êtes très nombreux à aimer ce couple. Beaucoup plus que ce sur quoi je comptais au départ.**

* * *

><p>Quinn POV<p>

Finalement c'est après Glee que l'on en reparle. Il faut dire que regarder Rachel et Brittany roucouler est certainement le meilleur moteur que je pouvais trouver pour motiver Santana à entrer dans mon plan.

« Très bien, Quinnie. Si je dois avoir une discussion comme cela avec toi, il me faut absolument quelque chose dans l'estomac, » me dit Santana en me tirant vers ma voiture. Elle me pousse à rentrer et en moins de cinq minutes, nous sommes devant son restaurant préféré.

* * *

><p>« Okay, d'où vient cette idée ? » Je soupire à cette question pourtant prévisible.<p>

« Et bien, c'est assez simple, » expliqué-je. « Mais je pense qu'il va nous falloir plus de café. » Elle opine et fait signe à la serveuse de nous resservir. « Bon, quand tout a commencé, j'étais encore avec Finn. »

* * *

><p><em>Un mois plus tôt :<em>

_« Tu la regardes encore, » m'avertit-il. Je me dégage de son étreinte, prête à me défendre que non, je n'étais pas occupée à regarder en direction de Berry par-dessus son épaule. Mais il ne me fait ce sourire triste et un peu désabusé._

_« Elle n'est pas une menace pour nous, tu sais, » m'assure-t-il pour la centième fois et je suis heureuse qu'il ne me perce pas à jour. Je n'ai pas peur qu'il me quitte. J'ai peur qu'elle soit à nouveau dans une relation et je sais qu'il n'y a que lui qui l'intéresse. J'ignore juste pourquoi j'y attache autant d'importance._

_Nous nous séparons un dernier baiser que je n'apprécie pas vraiment mais je n'ai jamais aimé embrasser en public ainsi avec la moitié du couloir qui suit le moindre de mes faits et gestes. C'est oppressant._

_Du coin de l'œil, je vois Rachel se précipiter à la suite de Finn. Peut-être est-il temps de garder un œil sur lui. J'ai la personne parfaite pour cela. C'est ce jour-là que le flou et le confus sont entrés dans ma vie sans me demander la permission._

* * *

><p><em>Deux semaines plus tôt :<em>

_Mes sentiments de jalousie grandissent de plus en plus. Je sais qu'ils se rapprochent chaque jour un peu plus et que je suis entrain de perdre. Pourquoi ne peut-il se contenter de moi ? Qu'a-t-elle de plus ?_

_« Quinn ? » Je me détourne de mon casier pour faire face à la Cheerios à côté de moi. D'un bref regard ennuyé, je l'invite à me faire son rapport. Je note qu'elle semble incroyablement nerveuse et qu'elle refuse de croiser mes yeux. Dans mon cœur, je sais. Quelque chose se passe._

_« Euh … Je suivais Finn comme tu l'as demandé et je l'ai vu se diriger vers l'auditorium. » Je fronce les sourcils, attendant qu'elle continue mais elle ne parvient pas à former les mots que j'attends._

_« Et tu es là parce queeuh ? » demandé-je exaspérée, espérant la relancer un minimum pour qu'elle confirme mes craintes._

_« cheldirium, » murmure-t-elle indistinctement. J'essaye de saisir et je fais la seule hypothèse possible à cette heure de la journée._

_« Berry est dans l'auditorium aussi ? » Elle hoche la tête vivement avant de partir, estimant avoir délivré son message. A moins que je ne lui fasse un peu peur. Je souris, de ce sourire que Santana appelle mon visage tueur en série. Il est temps pour un peu d'espionnage. Sauf que je ne sais pas qui je surveille si attentivement._

* * *

><p><em>Une semaine plus tôt :<em>

_« Mais est-ce que tu ne ressens donc plus rien ? Plus de sentiments ? Tu ne vois pas que nous, c'est du vent. Un fantasme tout juste sorti de ton esprit malade, » hurle Finn à côté de moi. Aujourd'hui c'est fini, je le sais. Il le sait aussi et il fait ce que je n'aurai jamais le courage de faire._

_« C'est elle, bien sûr. Elle a toujours été entre nous, » pointé-je. C'est ce qui fait mal. Savoir que demain, il pourra parader à son bras quand je ne pourrai que rester loin._

_« Nous, nous n'existe pas Quinn. Et plus tôt tu t'en rendras compte, mieux le monde se portera, » finit-il avant de partir en claquant la porte. Quelle ironie de savoir qu'il devait être la personne qui me ramène ce soir._

_La marche est apaisante. C'est quelque chose de simple, quelque chose que je contrôle. Pas besoin de me concentrer sur autre chose que de mettre un pied devant l'autre. Le mouvement est reposant, calmant. J'essaye d'analyser mes pensées, incapable de comprendre pourquoi je suis plus gênée par Finn qui retourne vers Rachel que par le fait qu'il me largue encore une fois._

_Je ne suis pas vraiment douée pour les recherches internes de ce genre. Après tout peut-être a-t-il raison et que je ne ressente plus rien ? Est-ce que l'on peut mourir de ne plus avoir de sentiments ? Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre à moi-même que j'entends une voiture passer juste à côté de moi et s'arrêter quelques mètres devant._

_« Quinn ? » Rachel sort de la voiture, un visage inquiet, elle chuchote quelque chose vers le conducteur et celui-ci redémarre. Elle s'approche de moi comme on le ferait pour un animal sauvage effrayé, en marchant doucement, une main tendue. Elle me donne l'impression de tenter de m'apprivoiser._

_Ses yeux ratissent mon corps et je me sens réagir bien plus que quand Finn le fait. Mais elle est juste angoissée pour ma santé, sa voix me parvient mais je ne saisis pas ce qu'elle dit._

_« Quinn, tu as pleuré, » constate-t-elle en s'arrêtant à quelques pas de moi. Je lève une main, mon visage est humide. Il y a un moment où j'ai dû pleurer. Est-ce avec Finn ? Pendant que je marchais ? Je ne m'en souviens plus. Pourquoi ai-je pleuré ?_

_« Quinn, viens, » dit-elle fermement en me saisissant le bras. « Je vais te ramener chez moi et tu pourras dormir un peu, okay ? » Je la laisse me tirer derrière elle, l'esprit confus et flou. A l'endroit où nos corps sont en contact, je brûle. Ceci ne peut être vrai. Je ne ressens rien pour Rachel._

_Cette fois, je sens les larmes qui coulent et trempent l'oreiller en-dessous de moi. Je suis une épave, je dois faire peur. Je sursaute et ouvre les yeux quand je sens une éponge humide effacer le mascara qui a coulé. Devant moi, Berry se concentre, évitant mes yeux autant que possible._

_« C'est ok, Quinn. Tout va bien se passer. » Le son de sa voix m'apaise et je ferme à nouveau les yeux, savourant le peu de contact entre nous. Je sens le lit remonter lorsqu'elle quitte, pensant sans doute que je suis endormie. J'attrape son bras juste avant qu'il ne glisse hors de ma portée._

_« Reste, » la supplié-je doucement, ma voix rauque de tous les sanglots, fixant les yeux bruns qui m'emportent si facilement. « S'il te plait. » Elle acquiesce et dépose le linge humide à côté de moi, sur le meuble. Je la sens se glisser derrière moi, ses bras hésitant mais finissant par m'enlacer._

_Je me tourne pour lui faire face, nichant ma tête sous son menton. Aussitôt, elle se met à frotter des cercles sur mon dos. Sous son touché, je me détends, sombrant peu à peu dans le sommeil._

* * *

><p>Aujourd'hui<p>

« Le lendemain matin, elle me tenait toujours. Elle me chuchotait des choses que je ne comprenais pas. Je me sentais si bien, si contenue. J'ai eu peur. Je suis partie sans lui adresser un mot ou un regard, » expliqué-je à Santana qui terminait son troisième café, le regard songeur.

« Le lundi suivant, elle paradait au bras de Finn. » Je sens l'amertume et la tristesse remonter quand cette image refait surface dans mon esprit.

« Et en quoi, ça me concerne ? » m'interroge Santana, légèrement perplexe sur la raison qui me fait lui raconter la souffrance dans laquelle je me suis épanouie ce dernier mois.

« Je crois que je suis gay, » laché-je dans un souffle. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent comiquement avant de se fixer sur sa tasse vide.

« Et ça me concerne parce queuh ? » demande-t-elle à nouveau.

« Je ne peux pas être avec Rachel pour le découvrir. Tu ne peux plus être avec Brittany. Elles ont toutes les deux choisi un garçon sur nous. Je pense que notre situation a beaucoup en commun, » Son regard, mal à l'aise, balaye l'espace vide autour de nous. Elle hésite mais finit par se décider,

« Je ne comprends pas Q. Pourquoi moi ? Tu pourrai avoir n'importe quelle fille de cette école, » me chuchote-t-elle, toujours épiant autour de nous. Je déplace une main jusqu'à effleurer sa peau pour qu'elle se concentre sur moi.

« Il y a plein de raisons pour lesquelles je veux que cela soit toi et puis il y a eu la soirée. » Je rougis en rappelant ce fait mais elle ne semble pas d'humeur à me taquiner à ce sujet.

« Comme je l'ai dit, nous sommes dans des situations similaires. On pourra comprendre si cela doit venir à une fin prématurée, » expliqué-je, en cherchant ses yeux. Toute son attitude crie sa peur. Je sens qu'il faut que je recule sinon je vais la brusquer et on ne veut jamais se retrouver face à cette Santana.

« Je pensais commencer comme pendant la soirée. Pas d'attache, juste un arrangement de temps à autre. Je dois avouer avoir eu du bon temps et tu m'as permis de ne pas réfléchir, juste de sentir. Je veux pouvoir toucher cela à nouveau, » terminé-je tranquillement.

« Pas d'attaches pour le moment ? Juste un peu de sexe de temps à autre. Où est l'attrape ? » Réfléchit-elle à voix haute.

« Pas d'attrapes, » assuré-je sûre de moi, « Juste tu vas m'épauler quand je fais mon coming out et je t'épaulerai pendant le tien. » Son expression choquée serait certainement amusante si ça ne contrarierai pas tant mes plans.

« Je veux que Ra… Berry et Brittany sachent ce qu'elles vont manquer. Un moyen de les rendre jalouses et de les faire payer pour s'afficher avec leurs copains dans notre visage toute la journée, » expliqué-je, en tentant de jouer sur la corde de la revanche.

Elle réfléchit en silence, pesant sans doute le pour et le contre. « Très bien mais c'est moi qui décide la manière dont on fait notre coming out. » Je m'apprête à protester mais elle lève un doigt et termine, « Ceci est non-négociable. »

« D'accord, » accepté-je facilement. « Mais je veux être au courant avant. »

« Oh, mais c'est très simple. Voici ce que nous allons faire. »

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, Santana a été invisible toute la journée. Mais je sais qu'elle prend juste du temps pour trouver la bonne opportunité, le bon moment. Le simple fait qu'elle y réfléchisse tant me donne de l'espoir. J'ouvre mon casier et y fourre mes derniers livres. J'ai bien l'intention de profiter du week-end donc il ne sert à rien de les ramener.<p>

Avant que je ne puisse réagir, la porte de mon casier est claquée et je me retrouve clouée contre celui de mon voisin. Un corps chaud se presse contre le mien et j'entends la voix de Santana murmurer,

« Tu me remercieras plus tard, » avant que nos lèvres se joignent. Immédiatement, le baiser échappe à tout contrôle, il est passionné et nécessiteux. Nous mettons nos cœurs brisés de côté et nous nous laissons porter par la magie de cet instant. Mes mains remontent et tirent sa tête plus proche encore, l'empêchant même de respirer.

Je ne suis plus consciente de notre environnement et je la laisse avec bonheur se presser contre moi. Nos langues entrent en duel. C'est une bataille pour la dominance et aucune de nous deux ne veut lâcher prise. Retournant son agressivité, je mords sa lèvre, causant la fin du baiser. Une lueur de triomphe traverse mes yeux quand je les ouvre et croise son regard stupéfait.

Elle s'écarte et s'éclipse sans autre cérémonie mais je suis sûre que l'histoire vient déjà de faire le tour de l'école. Et si ce n'est pas le cas, cela changera surement dans les heures qui viennent quand je repère Jacob, caméra au point, le regard rêveur.

* * *

><p><strong>En fait, j'adore écrire sur ce couple. Une fois mes premières appréhensions passées, ça finit par couler tout seul. Ne vous en faites pas de trop, j'ai une super idée pour la suite … On ne va pas limiter le coming out à l'école … Oh et réaction de Brittany en préparation aussi.<strong>

**Oh et pour ceux qui suivent mes autres fics, c'est le moment de relire ma première « un été pour tout changer » … La suite arrive soit ce soir si je trouve le courage de la terminer, soit demain. **

**Et pour Plan Faberry, mise à jour demain.**


	3. Coming Out : Part 2

**Pas besoin de supplier, je vous rassure. J'ai l'intrigue parfaite pour cette fic. On va commencer par développer un peu leur relation et surtout montrer les tensions qu'il y a avec Rachel/Brittany et déboucher sur un peu de Faberry (pas long) avant le grand final. J'ai déjà écrite la dernière interaction Faberry et on peut dire que c'est … Wow. Je n'ai pas de mots mais il faudra patienter parce que j'ai l'intention de faire vingt chapitres. **

**Vingar : Rien, pas besoin de faire grève. J'avais besoin d'une fin et je l'ai trouvée. Happy ending bien entendu mais je ne dis pas pour quel couple. **

**Marine : Je pense que ce que j'ai prévu vous plaira énormément. Et va contenter Faberry/Brittana et Quinntana Fans. Si, si je vous jure.**

**ImxEmi : Je trouve aussi que je vous gâte trop. Je pense que ça sera hot oui. Même si je n'ai pas encore développé ce côté. Je veux réparer les brisures d'abord. Mais il y aura des hot moments.**

**Mxelle Juuw : Merci. Je suis toujours contente de plaire.**

**Spreid : Elle arrive. Moins de deux jours pour les mises à jour, je trouve que j'assure pour le moment.**

**Santana : Brittany va surprendre dans cette fic. Je suis venue avec une idée complètement dingue pour elle. C'est juste … Personne n'aura jamais cette idée et pourtant si j'arrive à l'amener correctement, vous allez adorer. Un indice ? Penser à la saison 3 de Glee … Lol.**

**Hana : Je pense que tu aimeras. Aah, j'ai la pression maintenant. **

**KateBeckinsale : Je veux explorer leur relation. Je ne voulais pas vraiment perdre de temps sur le CO. **

**Vous allez aimer, je vous promets. C'est tordu mais ça correspondra bien à leur relation et si j'y arrive, j'espère tirer quelques larmes des Faberriens/Brittaniens et Quintaniens, lol.**

* * *

><p>Quinn POV<p>

Reprenant peu à peu mes esprits, je me pousse hors de mon casier. Le rouvrant, je vérifie que tout est bien ordonné à l'intérieur et me décide à rentrer à la maison. Attrapant mon téléphone, je texte Santana.

_**Ma maison, ce soir ? **_

La réponse me parvient rapidement, serait-on tant dans le besoin ?

_**Serai là. N'oublie pas d'effacer la bave. **_

Immédiatement, je porte ma main à ma bouche pour la trouver parfaitement sèche. Je cherche une réplique sarcastique à lui renvoyer mais un nouveau sms m'empêche.

_**Tu viens de vérifier non ? Lol.**_

Claquant mon téléphone au fond de mon sac, je tente de contrôler le sourire qui menace de déborder sur mes lèvres.

« Quinn ? Attends-moi, » je me raidis un peu à l'audition de mon nom. Certainement pas la personne avec qui je souhaite traiter maintenant. Trop tard pour fuir, elle m'a déjà rattrapée et marche à mes côtés. Elle se déplace légèrement voûtée, sans rebonds dans sa démarche. Son regard est un peu triste mais elle tente de me sourire quand même.

« Euh … Hey, Brittany. Tout va bien ? » On dirait que quelqu'un vient d'écraser, sous ses yeux, Lord Tubbington.

« Est-ce que San t'a embrassée ? » Oh flûte, nous avons oublié de dire définir notre relation. Que dire : Oui, nous sommes sex friend maintenant. Non, c'était juste un défi stupide ? Je décide de rester vague, attendant de voir ce qu'elle veut savoir.

« Oui, elle l'a fait, » acquiesce doucement, espérant vraiment ne pas me retrouver à devoir dire pourquoi.

« Oh, » le sourire de Britt tombe encore un peu plus et ses épaules s'affaissent à nouveau. « C'est bien, je pense. » Et avant que je ne puisse ajouter quoique ce soit, elle tourne les talons et s'enfuit, dépassant Artie qui l'attendait.

Très vite, elle est hors de vue et Artie se retourne vers moi, incertain de ce qui vient de se passer. Je lui offre une expression désolée, ne l'enviant pas du tout d'avoir à traiter avec B et ses yeux de chiot. Temps de rentrer à la maison … Je pense que j'ai une annonce à faire.

* * *

><p>Je suis assise bien droite à la table de diner. L'horloge tourne et j'ai beau répété plusieurs fois la conversation dans ma tête, je sais que cela sera plus difficile que ce que j'ai prévu. J'entends une voiture se garer dans l'allée dehors puis le jeu de clés et la porte qui s'ouvre. Je respire un bon coup pour lui laisser le temps de rentrer dans la maison.<p>

« Maman, il faut qu'on parle, » je suis fière de moi. Ma voix est forte et posée, exactement ce qu'il faudra pour ce qui suit. Je suis sûre de moi.

« D'accord, Quinnie. J'arrive dans deux minutes. Ce n'est pas grave au moins, j'espère, » me crie-t-elle en retour. Grave ? Je ne sais pas. Peut-on comparer cela à l'annonce de ma grossesse ? Ma mère a fortement évoluée depuis qu'elle s'est séparée de mon père mais est-ce assez que pour oublier ce qu'il nous a toujours dit ?

Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de m'interroger plus qu'elle entre dans le salon, un verre de vin à la main. Je grimace à l'idée qu'elle puisse décider de finir la bouteille après … Je la préfère de loin sobre. Elle s'assoit en face de moi et me renvoie un petit sourire inquiet. Je dois avoir une tête à faire peur.

« Maman, je suis . » Les mots sortent de ma bouche comme des fusées et j'ai à peine le temps de respirer. Ses yeux s'agrandissent un peu mais c'est la seule réaction visible. Elle boit une gorgée de vin, sans doute pour prendre un peu de courage avant de me chasser de la maison.

« Santana, tu as choisi Santana ? » un peu perplexe, je fais oui de la tête. Peut-être n'a-t-elle pas entendu le début de ma phrase. J'envisage de répéter mais elle me coupe l'herbe sous le pied.

« Si elle te rend heureuse mais tu connais les règles Quinnie. Que tu sois avec une fille ne change rien. La politique de porte ouverte sera d'actualité, » Elle se lève et pose son verre sur la table basse. « Bon, je vais faire le diner. Poulet ou tu préfères qu'on commande un chinois ? » Je hoche distraitement de la tête, pas sûre du tout de ce qui vient de se passer. Elle ne relève pas ma confusion et je l'entends s'activer dans la cuisine.

* * *

><p>Lorsque San passe plus tard ce soir-là, j'oublie d'abord de l'informer de ce développement récent. Nos baisers restent une bataille pour le contrôle et pour une fois, je perds. Avec facilité, elle me tient clouée sur mon lit, créant à sa guise de nouveaux suçons sur mon cou. C'est à cet instant que je lui dis.<p>

« Tana, elle sait, » Santana s'arrête et me fixe, incertaine de ce qui se passe et de la personne dont je parle.

« Ma mère, elle sait, » précisé-je. Ses yeux s'agrandissent et son visage reflète d'abord la surprise et puis la peur.

« Et elle ne t'a pas chassé d'ici ? C'est pour ça qu'elle m'a donnée ce petit sourire quand je suis montée. Elle m'a fait un peu peur sur le coup, » demande-t-elle. « J'ai pensé que quelqu'un était mort. » Je gère un hochement de tête. Tout est si confus maintenant.

Elle profite de ma distraction pour épingler mes mains au-dessus de ma tête, retournant à son occupation précédente. Oh, flûte, je perds le train de mes pensées. Qui savait qu'elle pouvait être si douée avec sa langue ? J'ai l'impression d'être de la gelée entre ses mains et qu'elle me façonne comme elle le veut.

« J'ai parlé à Britt, » parvins-je toutefois à dire entre deux gémissements. Tout s'arrête et j'en profite pour calmer ma respiration haletante.

« Tu quoi ? » gère-t-elle en alignant à nouveau nos yeux. Elle se redresse légèrement jusqu'à chevaucher mes hanches et je manque déjà la chaleur de son corps. Depuis qu'elle a relâché mes mains dans son étonnement, j'en profite pour les ramener à côté de moi et les faire courir sur la peau de ses cuisses.

« Elle voulait savoir si on s'était embrassées,» je fixe étonnée sa peau, elle est douce sous mon toucher. Je tente de me recentrer à nouveau, l'expression perde la tête ayant acquis un tout nouveau sens pour moi.

« J'ai dit oui et elle est partie en courant, » ajouté-je lorsqu'elle ne dit rien. Son regard se fait lointain, quelques larmes veulent tomber mais elle les essuie vivement. Je ne suis pas habituée à cette Santana si émotive mais j'aime. C'est un nouveau côté d'elle que j'aimerai apprendre à découvrir, loin de son assurance habituelle. Elle ressemble plus à une humaine.

« Elle a snobé Artie après. Je pense qu'elle t'aime quand même, » assuré-je lorsqu'elle ne dit rien en retour. Elle me fixe à nouveau, reprenant sa contenance progressivement. Le moment s'envole déjà. Je tente de me redresser mais avec elle sur moi, je ne peux que me hisser sur mes coudes.

« Je ne pense pas qu'elle l'aime vraiment. Pas comme elle eut l'habitude de t'aimer toi, » Quand j'évoque cette possibilité, je la vois construire des murs autour d'elle pour se protéger. Elle est à deux doigts de se relever et sans doute de fuir mais je ne veux pas laisser cela se produire. J'ai besoin d'être forte pour elle maintenant. Je retourne notre position.

Elle est un peu choquée d'être clouée sur mon lit mais elle ne dit rien et je crois qu'elle ne se fait pas confiance en ce moment. Elle tente doucement de se dégager mais je maintiens mon emprise, attendant juste qu'elle craque et se laisse aller à son tour.

Je n'ai pas longtemps à attendre. Elle se débat de plus en plus mais je la tiens, certaine qu'elle a besoin de se briser pour que l'on puisse avancer. Elle finit par se rouler en boule sous mon corps et je l'enveloppe dans une étreinte. Elle pleure contre mon cou, mouillant mon oreiller et ma chemise mais à cette minute, ça ne me touche pas.

* * *

><p>Le lundi à l'école, les choses sont un peu bizarres. Tout le monde se retourne sur notre passage et je n'ai pas assez de mes deux mains pour compter le nombre d'étudiants à qui il est arrivé un accident. Certains heurtent des poubelles, d'autres des casiers. On pourrait penser qu'ils ont vu plus choquant comme affichage que deux filles qui se tiennent la main.<p>

A mon casier, Puck nous attend. Son regard parle pour lui et Santana le casse avant même qu'il ne parle.

« Même pas en rêve Puckerman. Je ne partage pas ce poussin-là. » Je devrais me sentir offensée d'être ainsi comparée à une possession mais comme c'est la première fois qu'elle reconnait un lien avec quelqu'un, je laisse couler.

« Oh mais je ne veux pas partager. On peut très bien trouver un arrangement, une caméra ou quelque chose, » bredouille-t-il devant nos regards pas du tout amusé.

« Utilise ton imagination, » cassé-je en tirant les livres qu'il me faut. Liant à nouveau nos mains, je la traine derrière moi vers notre premier cours.

« Oh, je vais, » promet Puck en criant après nous. « Pensez pour la vidéo. » Nous sourions l'une à l'autre. Tellement prévisible que cela en est affligeant.

Les rumeurs vont bon train à midi et les chuchotements cessent mystérieusement lorsque nous entrons dans une pièce. C'est comme si un interrupteur était poussé, tout le monde se tourne vers nous et regarde. Assurément, je n'avais jamais vu la cafétéria aussi silencieuse. Il observe chacun de mes mouvements alors que je me dirige vers la table où Tana m'attend.

Je dépose mon plateau à côté d'elle et lui chuchote. « J'ai l'impression de faire partie d'un show télévisé. » Elle hoche la tête et casse fort pour tout ceux qui nous observent et tendent l'oreille, espérant pouvoir commencer une nouvelle rumeur.

« TOUT le monde s'occupe de ses affaires et arrête de mater ma copine ou ça va mal finir pour vous ! » La menace n'a pas besoin d'être plus étoffée. Il suffit de laisser faire leur imagination. Autour de nous, les chaises se remplissent peu à peu et je soupire. Voilà une nouvelle conversation à venir.

Comprenant mon humeur désagréable, Tana pose une main protectrice sur ma cuisse, remontant doucement jusqu'à jouer avec le bas de ma jupe. Je lui lance un regard qui demande clairement si c'est bien le moment pour ça et elle me retourne l'une de ses brillantes expressions innocentes. Mon Dieu que ce diner va être long.

* * *

><p><strong>Je sais un peu court … Malheureusement, je suis attendue à diner (chose que j'ignorais). Donc il faudra vous contenter de ça. J'espère revenir tôt pour vous mettre à jour Get It Right. <strong>


	4. Fausses et Vraies rumeurs

**Désolée, j'ai perdu toutes mes archives grâce à un magnifique virus. Le temps de retaper, vérifier le tout et me voilà. Je ne saurais plus mettre à jour tous les jours mais je vais mettre à chaque jour chaque histoire deux fois par semaine minimum (enfin, je vais essayer avec les cours qui reprennent). **

**Mxelle Juuw : Je pense que tu aimerais moins la suite si tu aimes Britt. Mais bon, on va voir venir.**

**Vingar : Je ne partagerai pas non plus. Faut juste être honnête.**

**Santana : Indice plus précis ? Pas d'accident de prévu pour le moment. Bon ça ne t'aide pas d'accord.**

**Marine : Plein de surprises ? Mais on va un peu développée le Quintana avant de faire entrer le Faberry/Brittana comme une remise en question du Quintana. Ca va être fun.**

**ImxEmi : Je ne veux surtout pas aller trop vite. Après tout, il manque un peu de rendez-vous par ici.**

**Laurine : Aaah le Faberry. Vous ne me mettez pas la pression du tout. Tout le monde attend l'idée géniale … j'espère que vous aimerez. **

**Bakachan : un peu mais ça va être fun. Le big moment, la Big nouvelle sera pour dans quelques chapitres. Maintenant on construit la relation et puis on chamboule tout. C'est ça le fun.**

* * *

><p>Quinn POV<p>

Heureusement, sa main reste dans des parages visibles par tous, enfin s'ils regardaient en-dessous de la table bien entendu. C'est Puck le premier qui brise le silence,

« Donc, toi et Q. Hein ? » rigole-t-il comme si ce n'était qu'une de nos blagues bien élaborées.

« Oui, ce n'est pas que nous remettons votre parole en doute. Mais nous avons un peu de mal à croire que vous ayez tournées gay pour l'autre, » ajoute Kurt, toujours utile. Je lui jette un regard noir et il révise sa première impression rapidement.

« Non que ça ne soit pas possible, » balbutie-t-il d'une voix incertaine. Je continue à piocher dans notre salade réglementaire, étonnée que Santana ne m'ai pas encore revendiquée une fois de plus. Je la sens serrer ma cuisse et je dois me retenir de ne pas bondir. A côté de moi, elle remarque le mouvement et sourit doucement.

« Nous ne sommes pas en couple, » les renseigné-je, ne voyant pas l'utilité de leur cacher cette part de notre accord. Ils se tournent tous vers moi, incrédules. Ils doivent penser que je suis en plein déni mais Tana réplique à son tour avant qu'ils ne puissent tenter de me convaincre du contraire.

« Nous sommes amies avec quelques avantages. Nous en avions marre des couples autour de nous et un grand besoin de s'envoyer en l'air, » explique-t-elle, me faisant rougir. Mais concrètement, c'est vrai, même si je n'aime pas les mots qu'elle utilise. Cela me semble si brutal.

La moitié de nos amis s'étouffent bruyamment, regardant vers moi pour une confirmation mais je préfère me concentrer sur ma fourchette, espérant que tout passe. J'entends un petit rire venant de Santana. Comprenant qu'elle fait monter les enchères, je ne peux rester à la traine. C'est comme un jeu entre nous. Alors relevant la tête, je croise un à un chacun des regards m'attardant plus particulièrement sur Rachel et Brittany.

« Et ? Est-ce si inconcevable ? Je me souviens que quelqu'un a dit que les filles voulaient du sexe autant que les garçons. Je ne vois pas le mal, » expliqué-je très sérieusement. Puck bégaie, reprenant son esprit.

« Tu … Vous … C'est chaud. Est-ce que je peux participer ? » finit-il par dire, gagnant une tape de Rachel à côté de lui. Je la remercie d'un sourire quand Santana à côté de moi lui promet une mort douloureuse. Rapidement, nous ne devenons qu'un sujet parmi d'autres et ils recommencent à parler d'autre chose. Plus de projecteurs braqués sur nous, Santana tente de prendre l'avantage à nouveau.

Sa main remonte imperceptiblement, comme pour me demander si je veux jouer. Ma première impression est que non, surtout pas devant l'ensemble du Glee Club. Et puis, je croise le regard de Rachel et je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire. Immobilisant la main sur ma cuisse, je souris faussement timide vers Rach et lui fais un petit clin d'œil. Tout se passe vite mais Tana ne manque pas l'action et Rachel non plus.

Elle rougit violemment et se tournant vers Finn, elle tente désespérément de l'arracher à sa conversation avec Mike mais il ne fait pas attention à elle. La main de Santana se crispe sur ma cuisse, laissant surement des marques. Je gémis doucement, pas assez fort que pour attirer l'attention sur moi mais assez pour que Britt et Rachel s'en rendent compte.

* * *

><p>Santana POV<p>

« Fabray, faut qu'on parle, » lui dis-je alors que les autres quittent, je nous retiens à table. Elle me regarde un sourire aux lèvres.

« C'était quoi ça ? » demandé-je, en essayant de ne pas avoir l'air jalouse. « Ce truc avec Berry. Quelque chose que j'ignore ? » Elle sourit plus brillamment. Je pense une seconde qu'elle me répondra pas mais elle se penche un peu plus vers moi.

« Mais Tana, nous n'avons jamais dit que nous serions exclusives, » susurre-t-elle d'un ton mielleux que j'ai appris à haïr, celui où elle sait qu'elle me tient et joue avec moi. « Je ne fais qu'explorer mes possibilités, » termine-t-elle en se levant. Elle s'éloigne, balançant ses hanches, certaine que je ne peux la quitter des yeux.

Je vais mourir. Quand est-elle devenue si arrogante ? Peut-être qu'un petit rappel de qui je suis pourrait être intéressant.

Je me lève et me dirige à mon casier, reconnaissante des quelques minutes qu'il me reste avant ma prochaine classe. Peut-être est-il temps de passer à la deuxième partie de notre relation ? N'a-t-elle pas dit qu'elle voulait passer un peu de temps avec moi en-dehors des cours ? Je pourrai certainement user d'un partenaire shopping.

Je me fige au moment où je tourne le coin, stupéfaite par le spectacle sous mes yeux.

« Dégage de là, » hurlé-je avant de me précipiter vers le couple.

* * *

><p>Quinn POV<p>

Je la quitte muette à notre table, balançant les hanches parce que je sais à quel point elle les aime. Je l'ai découvert de première main la première fois. Le souvenir ramène quelques frissons. Je dois avouer que c'était vraiment incroyable.

Je ne pensais pas que cela serait si facile mais je me rends compte que j'aime jouer à ces petits jeux de pouvoir avec Santana. Savoir qu'elle peut venir à tout moment et me glisser dans un placard sombre sans me laisser le temps de protester fait juste la chose meilleure. Non que ça ne se soit pas déjà produit réellement.

J'aime la voir se tortiller et mieux encore, j'aime son comportement jaloux et possessif. C'est comme si j'étais devenue sa propriété et j'adore ça. Le frisson que cela me procure à chaque fois est juste incroyable. Je me demande si l'ensemble de ces sentiments confirment le fait que je suis définitivement gay ou bien si ce n'est que de l'attirance pour Santana et Rachel. J'ai peut-être quelque chose pour les brunes courtes, possessives et autoritaires.

Sortant de mes pensées, j'ouvre mon casier, désireuse de comprendre plus en avant cette chose entre nous. Si seulement c'était simple. Par moment, je me sens irrésistiblement attirée par Tana et la seconde d'après, Berry parvient juste à tout renverser par un regard.

Une ombre obstrue le peu de lumière qui filtrait dans mon casier et je tourne la tête. Finn, un regard légèrement en colère. Je hausse un sourcil vers lui et il doit lutter pour ne pas prendre un pas de recul. Bien, il a toujours peur de moi.

« Je ne sais pas à quel jeu, tu joues Quinn, » commence-t-il quand il voit qu'il a mon attention. « Mais je ne vais pas revenir avec toi, » conclut-il très fier de lui. Je l'observe bouche bée, incapable de comprendre comment il peut penser que c'est à propos de lui quand tout ce que je veux c'est … Je m'arrête de penser, je ne sais pas qui je veux mais je suis sûre de ne pas le vouloir lui.

Réalisant qu'il attend une réponse, je balbutie dans le choc un okay pas très convaincu et il regarde très fier de lui, heureux d'avoir fait passer son message.

« Super, parce que les choses vont très bien entre Rachel et moi et je ne voudrais pas que tu fasses tout planter encore … » Je roule des yeux, retournant mon attention sur mon casier, ne l'écoutant déjà plus que d'une oreille tandis qu'il continue de parler.

« Vraiment heureux et … » J'ai physique après, non ? Mmm, peut-être que je devrais revenir chercher mon cahier de laboratoire plus tard alors. « … nous marier et … » Mon cœur s'arrête de battre quand il prononce les mots mais je n'ai pas le temps de réagir que mon nom est appelé dans le couloir. Crié devrais-je dire et ce n'est pas de la joie que je perçois dans la voix.

Artie fait son chemin, regardant véritablement furieux vers moi. Il s'arrête à deux centimètres de moi et je lui suis brièvement reconnaissante de ne pas me marcher sur les pieds. J'ai déjà assez à faire attention à Finn derrière moi.

« Il fallait que tu le fasses, n'est-ce pas, » m'interroge-t-il hargneusement, son doigt pointant vers moi. Si je n'étais pas si confuse sur le fait que tout le monde semble m'accuser de tout, je répliquerai mais il ne m'en laisse pas le temps.

« Arrête de te mêler de ma relation avec Brittany et soit une bonne lesbienne. Reste avec les gens de ton espèce, » me menace-t-il. Et je dois avouer à défaut d'être impressionnée que je suis surprise de son courage de se tenir ainsi devant moi alors que je pourrais faire de sa vie un enfer en un claquement de doigts.

« Laisse Brittany seule, tu m'entends. » Je suis toujours confuse sur ce que je suis sensée avoir fait ? Pourquoi tout le monde semble au courant de ma vie mieux que moi ? Me tournant vers lui, je tente, vainement de retenir ma colère mais je ne peux qu'exploser à court terme et ça ne sera pas joli à voir.

« Premièrement, Britt est mon amie avant d'être ta copine si on peut dire cela bien entendu, » débuté-je en douceur, ma voix basse tandis que je m'incline vers lui pour qu'il prenne bien le poids de ma menace à venir.

« Ensuite, je vais faire comme si tu ne venais pas de me menacer et ignorer les cinq dernières minutes. Si tu sais ce qui est bon pour toi, alors, tu partiras maintenant en remerciant le ciel que je t'épargne. » Je me relève et commence à fourrer dans mon sac ce dont j'ai besoin.

J'oublie temporairement la présence des deux garçons et j'entends ceux-ci discuter derrière moi. Jusqu'à ce que j'entende mon nom à nouveau, je me retourne, curieuse de savoir ce qu'il se passe. Finn me regarde avec une colère que je ne lui ai connue qu'une fois : le jour où il a découvert que Beth n'était pas de lui. Allons que se passe-t-il encore ?

Soudain, tout l'air est tiré de mes poumons et mon dos heurte douloureusement le métal. Finn se tient devant moi, énorme, les yeux obscurcis.

« Tu as couché avec Rachel ? » parvient-il à articuler difficilement. J'ouvre des yeux énormes. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc de nouveau ? Je tente de garder mon sérieux mais c'est peine perdue. J'éclate de rire dans son étreinte meurtrière juste au moment où j'entends Tana hurler du bout du couloir.

Imperceptiblement, il desserre sa prise et Artie prend du recul. Il faut dire que la vue est plutôt impressionnante. Je me sens légèrement allumée par cet affichage de fureur et surtout la connaissance que Tana a décidé de se jeter sur un mec qui fait bien dix fois son poids. J'en oublie presque l'absurde question qu'il vient de me poser.

« Finn, lâche-moi, » ordonné-je avec tout le calme et l'autorité qu'il me reste. Il me laisse aller et prend une étape en retrait jusqu'à être proche d'Artie. Lequel fixe avec autant de colère que de peur, Tana qui approche à grandes enjambées. Je parviens à l'attraper avant qu'elle ne se jette sur eux, pour les tailler en pièce.

« Avant d'accuser les gens de choses ridicules, peut-être serait-il préférable d'interroger vos copines, non ? » Ils détachent deux secondes leurs yeux de Santana que j'ai de plus en plus de mal à retenir et acquiescent distraitement. « Disparaissez avant que je ne perde patience. » Je dois avouer ne les avoir jamais vus s'enfuir aussi vite.

Embrassant légèrement la joue de ma copine, je la rassure. « Hey, rien que je ne peux pas manipuler par moi-même, ok ? » Elle se détend et je laisse tomber mes bras. Récupérant mon sac tombé pendant l'altercation, je me décide à la mettre au courant.

« Au fait, il y a des rumeurs qui circulent comme quoi j'aurai embrassé Britt et couché avec Berry. N'y prête pas trop attention, ok ? » Elle hoche encore de la tête mais j'attends car je vois bien qu'elle est plus concentrée sur le couloir que sur ce que je viens de lui dire. Soudain sa tête tourne et se fixe sur moi.

« Attends, quoi ? Déjà ? » J'aime le fait qu'elle ne remette pas en question le fait que je pourrai avoir Berry. Elle sait que quand il vient à B. elle peut me faire confiance. Je ne toucherai pas à un cheveu de Britt. De plus, nous avons pensé à cette possibilité lorsque nous avons choisi d'afficher notre couple. Cela fait partie de notre plan de jeu. Je hausse les épaules.

« Rumeurs, malheureusement. Mais je ne désespère pas que cela soit vrai un jour, » avoué-je en souriant béatement. « Imagine ce qu'elle pourrait faire avec le contrôle de la respiration qu'elle a. » Des centaines d'images inondent mon cerveau, faisant gémir de dégoût ma copine à côté.

« Oh mon Dieu. Nouvelle règle : Interdiction de parler de descendre sur Berry, c'est malsain pour ma santé mentale. » Elle commence à marcher avec moi, me conduisant jusqu'à ma classe.

« Au fait, vendredi shopping ? » demande-t-elle juste avant de me quitter. Je hoche la tête, heureuse qu'elle fasse un pas pour une fois.

« C'est un rendez-vous. Je m'attends à être surprise Lopez ! » Avertis-je en la laissant dans le couloir. Je l'entends toutefois crier en retour. « Pense déjà à quelques façons de me remercier. » Oh, j'ai déjà quelques idées en tête qui m'aident à passer à travers cette heure sans trop de dégâts. Reste à survivre à Glee et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression qu'il va être intéressant.

* * *

><p><strong>Mmm, Next rapidement. Les choses commencent à se mettre en place. Bien que je sois un peu perplexe sur leur premier rendez-vous en tant que « couple ». Pas de stress, je n'oublie pas mes autres fics, attendez-vous à des mises à jours rapidement. <strong>


	5. Le plan : étape 1

**Bon, je ne peux pas mettre à jour Get it right pour une raison que j'ignore mais bon.**

**Vingar : Moi non plus, je n'aime pas le partage. Oh, je pense que Finn et Artie n'ont pas fini de faire parler d'eux. **

**ImxEmi : Mmm, je sais où je vais. **

**Mxelle Juuw : Les rumeurs vont être sympa. **

**Jessie13 : Je connais bien l'histoire de Vingar mais j'essaye de ne pas lire pour éviter de m'inspirer trop.**

**Alice : Lol, merci. Ca fait plaisir.**

**Spreid : la voilà donc.**

**Marine : Tout est important avec moi. Des vraies rumeurs, mm peut-être.**

**Laurine : peut-être pas autant qu'on ne le pense.**

**Santana : Toujours … Attends, il est moins subtile ici.**

**KateBeckinsale : Je n'ai pas envie de perdre trop de temps mais on va voir que rien n'est trop solide.**

**Laurae-sj : Oui, ça arrive quand il n'y a que 4 chapitres, la fin vient trop vite, lol. Pas de problème, la suite viendra plus vite à partir de maintenant.**

**Bakachan : Oh, c'est clair. **

**Le chapitre peut sembler confus mais il y aura des flash back plus tard.**

* * *

><p>Quinn POV<p>

Toute la semaine, je me suis demandée si shopping pouvait être un code pour quelque chose de plus mais apparemment non. Vendredi après-midi, elle s'est présentée à la sortie de mon dernier cours et m'a carrément trainée en direction de sa voiture. La conduite jusqu'au centre commerciale a été relativement silencieuse.

Santana a les yeux fixés sur la route devant, ses doigts presque blancs avec l'emprise qu'elle a sur le volant. Je me retiens de l'interroger alors qu'elle conduit et préfère attendre que nous soyons garées. Elle sort de la voiture sans m'accorder un regard et semble à peine m'attendre à l'extérieur.

Cela me contrarie plus que je ne veux bien le montrer. Assurément, quelque chose ne va pas pour le moment. J'hésite entre la pousser à parler et la laisser choisir. Nous nous dirigeons sans un mot vers les magasins et je peux voir qu'elle se mord les lèvres, se retenant visiblement de dire quelque chose.

« Ok, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » craqué-je au moment où nous pénétrons à l'intérieur. Elle fait semblant de m'ignorer et se dirige vers le premier magasin de vêtements qu'elle aperçoit.

« J'ai besoin de nouvelles chemises, » dit-elle en brossant ma question loin. Elle ne rencontre pas mon regard et commence à fouiller dans les présentoirs.

« Santana, » tenté-je de la mettre en garde mais elle continue à regarder les vêtements. Une seconde, elle s'arrête et j'ai l'impression qu'elle va me dire ce qui la tracasse mais elle se ravise et sort une chemise bleue.

« Que penses-tu de celle-ci ? » m'interroge-t-elle en farfouillant à travers les autres couleurs, essayant de dénicher autre chose. Je la fixe, essayant de deviner ce qui peut la mettre dans cet état et je ne vois qu'une réponse. Sortant mon téléphone, je me détourne d'elle.

Je commence à taper un message, marchant un peu plus loin pour avoir un peu d'intimité mais je n'ai pas le temps de l'envoyer qu'elle se trouve à côté de moi.

« Hey, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Je hausse les épaules comme si ce n'était pas important et reprends mon message, essayant de trouver les bons mots pour ma question. Je la sens lire par-dessus mon épaule et ne fais rien pour l'en dissuader. Elle soupire et tente de m'arracher mon téléphone mais je le tiens hors de sa portée, jouissant de mes quelques centimètres de plus.

« Tana, stop. J'ai le droit de me renseigner, » elle s'arrête incrédule.

« Et il me semble que j'ai le droit de parler au moment où je le juge important. Pardon de préférer passer un peu de temps avec toi sans que tout le monde autour de nous gâche tout et de souhaiter brièvement que rien d'autre n'existe. » Elle respire difficilement et juste avant de se détourner vers le fond du magasin, elle ajoute

« Pardon de vouloir un après-midi normal sans toi pour me plaindre. » Elle s'éloigne mais je peux voir des larmes discrètes couler le long de ses joues. Cela m'arrête plus surement que n'importe quelle menace. Je n'ai jamais vu Tana pleurer.

Je la suis de loin, incertaine de ce qu'il faut que je fasse. Puis comme offre de paix, je ramasse un chemisier sympa pour elle et lui donne juste avant qu'elle n'entre dans la cabine. Elle observe ma main avant de remonter les yeux et de me regarder. J'esquisse un petit sourire, essayant de lui faire comprendre que je ne vais pas pousser plus maintenant. Je vais attendre qu'elle soit prête.

Il lui faut deux heures, quatre magasins et un nombre incalculable de sacs avant qu'elle ne renonce et accepte mon offre de boire quelque chose. Je la fais asseoir et nous ramène deux smoothies dont je suis sûre qu'ils n'envenimeront pas la situation entre nous. Une glace aurait été mal venue par exemple. Elle me regarde reconnaissante, tournant légèrement sa paille avant de prendre une gorgée.

« J'ai vu Britt. avant de venir, » avoue-t-elle. Dans ses yeux, je vois la scène se rejouer pendant qu'elle me raconte.

« J'étais près de mon casier, prête à partir te chercher quand j'ai entendu un bruit dans une des classes à côté. Je suis allée voir et … »

* * *

><p><em>Santana POV<em>

_Je m'approche discrètement de la porte lorsque j'entends ce petit rire. Ce rire si familier qu'il me tord l'estomac un peu plus à chaque fois. Je sais que c'est ELLE et je devine ce qu'ils doivent faire. Je les aperçois par l'entrebâillement, elle sur ses genoux. Je vois ses mains monter et remonter sur son dos, s'arrêtant juste en-dessous de ces longs cheveux blonds. _

_Une vague de possessivité s'empare de moi, jusqu'à ce que je me rappelle qu'elle n'est pas mienne. Je laisse mes poings retomber à côté de moi et continue à observer. Ils chuchotent, continuant à vivre dans leur petite bulle. Malheureusement pour moi, je peux distinguer chaque son dans le silence du couloir. _

_« Je t'aime, tu sais. » murmure Artie d'une voix mielleuse. « Je n'ai jamais cru cette rumeur. »_

_« Quelle rumeur ? » demande Britt. et je peux entendre la surprise dans sa voix. _

_« Que tu as embrassé Quinn, » dit-il d'un ton légèrement tendu, plus du tout rassuré. Je souris avant de me rendre compte que c'est peut-être vrai. Un peu de jalousie refait surface mais je ne sais pas à qui j'en veux le plus. Quinn ou Britt ? Le fait que je ne sache pas me déstabilise un petit peu. _

_« Oh, celle-là, » rigole joyeusement mon amie en se rapprochant encore, sans doute pour lui donner un baiser. « C'est moi qui l'ai lancée, » avoue-t-elle joyeusement. J'ouvre des grands yeux et suis stupéfaite tout comme doit l'être Artie parce qu'il ne dit rien pendant plusieurs minutes .Je dois me retenir de ne pas faire irruption dans la pièce et de chercher à savoir si c'est vrai. _

_« Tu … Tu quoi ? » de toute évidence, notre tombeur ne traite pas aussi bien les nouvelles que moi. _

_« Mais on ne l'a pas fait, hein, » ajoute B en plaisantant et je récupère une respiration normale. Merci mon Dieu. J'envisage de quitter quand plus rien ne se passe mais Artie reprend la parole._

_« Brittany ? J'aimerai te poser une question. » Son ton sérieux m'indique qu'il va demander quelque chose de capital et que je ferai tout aussi bien de rester pour écouter. _

_« Que penses-tu du mariage ? » Mon cœur s'arrête de battre et je manque presque la réponse enthousiaste de B. _

_« Oooh comme avec un prince charmant et une princesse ? » demande-t-elle en tapant dans ses mains. Subitement, je regrette de lui avoir montré tant de contes de fées. Pourquoi il n'y a pas de contes avec deux filles qui se marient ? _

_« Tu es une princesse, Britt. Est-ce que je peux être ton prince ? » Est-ce une demande de mariage ? Je me sens soudain nauséeuse. J'ai juste le temps d'arriver dans une toilette avant de rendre mon petit déjeuner. _

_Lorsque je sors quelques minutes plus tard, ne me sentant pas encore très bien mais essayant de faire bonne figure. Je la vois seule, fouillant dans son casier. Mon cœur bondit un peu comme chaque fois que je la vois et je me dirige vers elle, pas certaine de ce que je veux dire ou faire._

_« Hey Britt. » dis-je doucement, essayant d'attirer son attention vers moi. Elle se tourne et me sourit brillamment, si brillamment que je me sens encore plus mal. _

_« Tout va bien ? » s'inquiète-t-elle d'une voix tranquille, caressant doucement mon bras. Je souhaite que je puisse la prendre dans mes bras et la baiser insensée ici et maintenant mais je ne peux pas. Un stupide code d'honneur et la promesse de bien faire les choses m'en empêchent. _

_Je souris et hoche la tête, sans vraiment répondre à sa question. Elle doit sentir que quelque chose ne va pas mais elle change de sujet. _

_« Artie est mon prince charmant, » rebondit-elle avec aisance et enthousiasme. Ma mâchoire se décroche et je retiens à grand peine mes larmes. J'essaye d'effacer la boule à l'intérieur de ma gorge et de parler avant que je ne puisse plus._

_« C'est chouette, B. » la félicité-je à contrecœur avant de courir loin. Ceci n'arrivera pas. Je ne vais pas la laisser ruiner mon après-midi. Je récupère une Quinn renfrognée, bien décidée à l'oublier à partir de maintenant._

* * *

><p>Quinn POV<p>

« … et je t'ai retrouvée, » finit-elle, les larmes coulant maintenant librement.

« Je … alors toi aussi. » Elle fait une pause et me regarde interloquée, se demandant ce que je dois vouloir dire.

« Finn a parlé de mariage aussi, » expliqué-je rapidement en lui rappelant la confrontation plutôt. « A mon avis, je pense que les garçons ne se sentent pas très à l'aise et manquent un peu de confiance dans leur couple. » Je souris comme si Noël venait d'arriver avec de l'avance.

« Et c'est une bonne chose, » constate Tana à côté de moi, déjà plus rassurée et surtout, prête à faire face.

« C'est une bonne chose, » affirmé-je sérieusement. « Ca veut dire que nous avons peut-être une chance d'avoir qui nous voulons. » Cela me fait bizarre de le dire ainsi mais l'image de Rachel flotte dans mon esprit et j'efface tous mes doutes.

« Allez, rentrons à la maison, je pense que l'on pourrait user d'un peu plus de pratique, » me dit-elle d'un ton narquois comme pour dire que j'ai besoin d'y travailler. « Lundi, nous allons les faire crever de jalousie et même pire, nous allons jouer avec leurs têtes. » Le plan me plait assez bien et si cela veut dire un week-end de pratique, je ne dis certainement pas non.

« On ne va pas les laisser commettre une erreur mais nous devons être amis d'abord, » expliqué-je doucement.

* * *

><p>Quinn POV<p>

Lorsque Rachel ouvre son casier, je ne peux m'empêcher de refléter son expression. Elle est d'abord surprise puis ravie. Ses yeux cherchent autour, essayant de deviner d'où cela vient mais je suis cachée par un groupe. Elle extrait doucement la rose et la sent, fouillant pour un message ou quelque chose. Je m'apprête à aller la saluer mais Finn sort de nulle part et la prend dans ses bras.

Pas besoin d'être Einstein pour deviner ce qu'elle lui demande. Il semble un peu perdu pendant quelques secondes mais elle ne le voit pas parce qu'elle fixe toujours la fleur qui tourne dans ses doigts. Quand elle relève les yeux, il lui sourit et l'embrasse doucement. Pas difficile de deviner qu'il vient de prendre le crédit de ceci.

Je ne peux pas faire un scandale alors je serre les poings et fais demi-tour. Amitié, Amitié. Il sera toujours temps de comprendre ce qui se passe plus tard.

* * *

><p>Santana POV<p>

Je vois Quinn s'approcher les poings serrés, le regard déçu. Elle ne me remarque pas tout de suite. J'attrape sa main et la tire vers moi. Elle sourit doucement.

« Oh merci tu es là. » Sans me laisser le temps de répondre, elle m'embrasse avec tout ce qu'elle a. Je finis par me reculer par manque d'air et la regarde fixement.

« Okaaay. Ca s'est mal passé, n'est-ce pas ? » Elle ne dit rien et regarde les casiers derrière moi. Elle hoche doucement de la tête, se mordant la lèvre.

« Ca va aller, elle va savoir que ce n'est pas de lui, » elle me regarde avec espoir avant de me sourire.

« Ok. Et toi ? » me demande-t-elle. Je détourne les yeux. Oh moi, je n'ai pas avancé. Elle me pousse avec un sourire, me faisant tourner jusqu'à ce que je voie Britt un peu plus loin. Elle pose sa tête sur mon épaule et écarte quelques-uns de mes cheveux.

« Essaye au moins, » me murmure-t-elle à l'oreille, ses mains sur mes hanches. « N'oublie pas. Nous avons besoin d'elles en tant qu'amies. » Elle embrasse ma joue doucement et j'aimerai rester dans ses bras plutôt que de devoir bouger. Mais je connais notre plan.

« Hey, B. » la salué-je en m'approchant. Elle se tourne vers moi et me sourit timidement.

« Hey, S. » Elle se tient devant moi, se balançant sur ses pieds et je me souviens des conseils de Quinn.

« Donc euh … Je voulais savoir si tu étais libre un jour pour que l'on passe un peu de temps ensemble ? » Elle hésite et finit par sourire. Liant nos bras ensemble, elle m'attire près d'elle et nous marchons vers sa première classe. J'ai manqué ce sentiment.

* * *

><p>Quinn POV<p>

Au moins cela semble marcher mieux pour Santana. Espérons que la déception ne soit pas si dure.

« Quinn ? » Le son de sa voix me hérisse les poils. Pas question de montrer que cela m'atteint. Je me tourne, essayant de garder une expression neutre.

« Je pense que j'ai besoin de quelques conseils ? »

* * *

><p><strong>Je pense accélérer l'histoire. Moments Brittana et Faberry dans le suivant. <strong>


	6. Sexe rupture

**Bon, j'ai conscience que ça fait un moment mais examen et travaux me rattrapent donc j'écris moins (et vous comprendrez pourquoi avec ce chapitre). Pas de moments Faberry ni Brittana, j'ai eu l'inspiration pour autre chose avant donc j'ai été avec. Pour celui qui veut se plaindre, sachez que vous aurez vendredi les moments promis dans le prochain chapitre comme ça vous savez tout. **

**ImxEmi : ça sera pour vendredi, promis, je pense que vous allez aimer. **

**Santana : Pas encore décidé si je gardais le Quintana à la fin. J'ai deux alternatives pour la fin. **

**Brittanafan : J'espère que ça va continuer.**

**Spreid : Ca veut dire que je fais bien et ça c'est ouf.**

**Mxelle Juuw : Pas tout de suite mais ça va venir, j'ai fait un petit bond dans le temps d'abord.**

**KateBeckinsale : je vais développer leur « entente » un peu plus et je vais essayer de montrer les conflits pour les deux ça va être top dans l'histoire que j'ai prévue.**

**Bakachan : Accélérer ? Je ne pense pas que tu vas vouloir que j'accélère pour ce chapitre, juste pour dire …**

**Luxan : C'est une possibilité envisagée. Comme je l'ai dit, j'ai envisagé deux fins.**

**Totoche : Pas assez long mes chapitres ? C'est vrai que c'est plus court que mes autres histoires, je vais faire un effort pour le prochain et retomber dans des 3000 mots au lieu de 2500.**

* * *

><p>Quinn POV<p>

« Serais-tu d'accord de m'aider ? » Je fixe Finn avec toute mon attention, incrédule à ce qu'il me demande. Comment puis-je lui révéler un à un tous mes secrets ou faire tomber Berry pour lui ? Comment peut-il même demander cela à son ex ? Il n'y a pas un code d'honneur ou quelque chose ? Je frotte mes tempes, essayant de dissiper le mal de tête qui se profile.

« Non, Finn. Je ne pense pas que je suis la meilleure personne pour t'aider. Va voir Sam ou quelqu'un d'autre, » expliqué-je patiemment en détachant un à un mes mots. Reste correcte avec lui, m'escorté-je en moi-même. Il peut devenir ton passeport pour l'amitié de Rachel.

« C'est un peu difficile en tant que ton ex, tu comprends ? » essayé-je à nouveau lorsqu'il me fixe avec ce sourire idiot que j'ai dû aimer à un moment. Il y a très longtemps.

« Oh, c'est vrai. » Il rougit un peu et s'éloigne déjà. Un merci n'aurait pas été de trop non plus. J'aurai dû accepter et faire capoter sa relation mais j'ai trop peur que Rachel se retourne contre moi si elle l'apprend.

Et puis s'il a su choisir un corsage pour mon bal, il peut surement se débrouiller. Une partie de ma frustration s'évapore avec cette pensée mais je sais que l'autre ne partira qu'avec une personne. Santana est malheureusement tout ce qu'il me reste pour le moment.

* * *

><p>Narrateur POV<p>

Santana sait mieux que d'être douce à ce sujet. Elle veut dominer, dominer Quinn Fabray. Cela ressemble à un accomplissement pour elle. Alors lorsqu'elle parvient à l'avoir épinglée, poitrine haletante sur le dessus de son lit, elle ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. C'est son jour, elle en est sure. Quinn semble légèrement éblouie par tant d'affichage mais ses gémissements donnent l'impression qu'elle en profite tout autant.

Santana sait qu'elle doit être rapide. Il ne prendrait qu'une microseconde à Quinn pour inverser leur position. Elle l'a déjà fait par le passé et Santana ne comprend toujours pas comment. Mais aujourd'hui est son jour. Elle le sent et cela lui donne une plus grande envie encore. Relâchant son emprise, elle l'ajuste pour la tenir avec une main, sachant qu'elle s'expose mais que c'est la seule manière. Sa main libre descend, dégrafant un à un les différents boutons.

Si la respiration de Quinn est un indice, elle peut dire que sa diversion marche à merveille. Continuant à l'embrasser et à lui ôter le peu de souffle qui lui reste, la latina se promet qu'aujourd'hui est son jour. Le jour où elle va dominer Quinn Fabray.

La pensée lui tire un nouveau sourire. Elle a pensé à cela depuis le moment où elles sont rentrées dans la chambre. Elle a même prévue des menottes si elle ne parvenait pas à maintenir le contrôle. Quinn doit avoir remarqué son absence car elle fait une observation plein de justesse.

« Pas si facile d'être en contrôle, n'est-ce pas ? » souligne-t-elle, bien ironiquement. Les yeux bruns retournent se fixer sur les verts rêveurs. « On a l'impression d'avoir tout. Est-ce si difficile de choisir ? » murmure-t-elle encore, comme si elle partageait des confidences extrêmement importantes. Santana sait qu'elle cherche juste à l'énerver pour reprendre le contrôle. Mais ce soir, ce soir, c'est son soir.

« Tu ferais mieux de commencer à jouer tes cartes correctement Fabray, » menace-t-elle en renforçant son étreinte. « Parce que tu ignores la torture. » La latina sourit, son visage s'illuminant d'un éclat qui tente simplement son amie de la tester. Santana se sent en contrôle et elle va le rester.

Sans lui donner une chance de répliquer, Santana ouvre le chemisier, révélant le soutien-gorge de la blonde. Elle ne laisse pas le temps à la réflexion et le détache grâce à l'attache devant.

« Étudiant rapide, » remarque-t-elle en embrassant le cou largement exposé. Quinn ne peut s'arrêter de gémir un peu plus à cela. Santana la sent trembler sous son corps, espérer obtenir un frottement suffisant entre ses jambes. Immédiatement, elle les sépare, estimant que c'est trop facile.

« Oh non, Blondie. Ce soir, c'est moi qui fais les règles et tu viendras uniquement quand je le dirai, » explique-t-elle, en insérant son genou entre, rendant inefficace toute tentative. Relâchant les mains de la blonde, elle erre sur la poitrine découverte, salivant déjà à l'idée de la goûter, de la marquer et sans doute de la torturer un petit peu.

Quinn a fermé les yeux et ne cherche plus à contester. Ses mains agrippent le drap sous elle et l'entortille si fort que ses poings tournent blancs. Santana le remarque et poursuit son chemin. Se décalant, légèrement sur un coude, elle remonte, taquinant le cou puis la clavicule avant de laisser ses mains caresser doucement les bras tendus au-dessus de la tête de Quinn.

L'action fait se détendre Quinn suffisamment que pour relâcher un peu sa prise. Avec un sourire satisfait, Santana laisse ses doigts redescendre tandis qu'elle taquine sans pitié un de ses endroits préférés. La peau sous elle goûte comme le paradis, tellement bon qu'elle ne peut s'empêcher de continuer encore et encore.

« Tana, » parvient à articuler Quinn. Elle le fait sonner à la fois comme un gémissement, une supplication et un avertissement que si quelque chose ne se passe pas rapidement, elle le prendra en charge sans attendre Santana. C'est déjà arrivé une fois et bien qu'elles aient apprécié toutes les deux, il n'est pas question de cela aujourd'hui.

Menottes. Un jour, j'aurai besoin de menottes, pense la latina avant de glisser une de ses mains vers le bas, abandonnant le mamelon qu'elle taquinait. Elle n'a plus besoin d'énormément de pratique maintenant. Elle sait que Quinn veut juste en finir avec toute la partie préliminaire. Alors elle lui donne ce qu'elle veut, sachant qu'elle n'a pas être trop douce. Quinn ne cassera pas comme elle lui a déjà avouée de nombreuses fois.

Après une poussée particulièrement dure et les dents de Santana autour de son oreille, Quinn sait qu'elle ne tiendra plus longtemps. Elle se laisse aller, sentant que cette fois, cela sera plus que magique. Elle ferme les yeux, cherchant à faire coïncider ses fantasmes avec la réalité. Et cela marche … presque.

Santana est au-delà de la pensée. Dans la crainte, elle observe le beau visage tendu sous elle. Elle sait que Quinn ne prendra plus qu'un ou deux coups et qu'il lui suffira de mordre son épaule légèrement pour la propulser dans le meilleur orgasme de sa vie mais quand elle voit avec quel abandon, la blonde se trouve être dans ses mains, elle se sent toute puissante. Elle a enfin dompté Quinn Fabray.

Cette pensée la fait sourire plus difficilement encore tandis que la blonde se défait sous elle. Les yeux verts toujours clos, elle peut imaginer les étoiles qu'elle y verrait sinon. Elle ne pense plus, mordant fermement la peau douce sous la clavicule, laissant une marque durable. Il n'en faut pas plus pour précipiter Quinn sur le bord une nouvelle fois. Tout son corps se tend vers le haut, cherchant plus, plus de contact, plus de morsure, plus de doigts.

Santana la laisse redescendre en douceur, surfant avec elle sur les vagues de l'orgasme monstrueux qui est entrain de la tirer dans un brouillard noir. Tendrement, elle extrait ses doigts, envoyant quelques nouvelles répliques dans le corps épuisé sous elle et les nettoie. Le goût lui en rappelle un autre mais elle chasse cette pensée, s'étant promis de se concentrer sur son amie avant même d'arriver à repenser à quel point sa vie ne ressemble plus à rien.

Elle se couche à côté de la blonde, n'ayant plus besoin de soulagement. Sa frustration est partie, elle peut embrasser tendrement sa copine sans voir les images qui la hantaient quelques minutes plus tôt. Santana se sent rassurée lorsqu'elle sent Quinn rire légèrement contre ses lèvres.

« Je gagne toujours, S, » commente son amie toujours légèrement élevée en entourant sa copine de ses bras. Santana ne dit rien à ce sujet. Elle n'a pas besoin de savoir que Quinn n'est pas venue au moment où la latina le voulait ou qu'elle aurait souhaité pouvoir taquiner plus. Elle a eu le moment qu'elle souhaitait et si ce n'était pas complètement une domination, ce n'était pas loin non plus. La blonde a juste provisoirement abandonné le pouvoir. Santana peut vivre avec ça.

Serrant son étreinte, elle pose sa joue sur la poitrine nue. Elle entend leurs cœurs battre en synchronisation et ne peut s'empêcher de sourire au moment où elle ferme les yeux. La prochaine fois, la prochaine fois cela sera juste son temps, son heure. Dans son rêve, elle rejoue la scène en souhaitant qu'il soit une autre blonde à la place. Une blonde aux yeux bleus.

Sans le savoir, Quinn rencontre les mêmes regrets. Son imagination n'a pas eu à travailler beaucoup pour remplacer les doigts au fond d'elle par d'autres, légèrement plus petits. Dans sa tête, elle peut voir le regard chocolat souriant au-dessus d'elle et des paroles d'amour chuchotées, murmurées, chantées à son oreille.

* * *

><p>Quinn POV<p>

« Non pas que je me plains mais ne devais-tu pas passer la nuit avec Britt ? » demandé-je après plusieurs heures de sommeil bien méritée. Le si murmuré contre ma poitrine me renseigne sur deux choses : elle ne veut pas en parler et cela s'est mal passé.

« Et bien, je suppose que nous aurons juste à essayer plus fort, » ajouté-je dans le silence de ma chambre. Je ne sais pas très bien ce que je souhaite faire progresser mais c'est sûr que ce n'est pas la partie sexe de notre relation si cette nuit est une indication fiable.

« J'aime les filles, » murmuré-je à nouveau, causant le fait qu'elle relève la tête pour me dévisager, pas sûre que je sois vraiment sérieuse. Mon expression doit refléter mon trouble parce que je ne sais assurément pas quoi faire de cette information. C'est juste trop déjà. D'où vient cette pensée ? Santana doit comprendre que je commence à paniquer. Elle me tient plus fort, resserrant son emprise autour de moi.

Son action m'empêche de courir, de fuir loin. Est-ce trop tard pour souhaiter changer de vie ? Je suis ramenée sur terre par une paire de douces lèvres contre la peau de mon cou. Elle remonte le long de ma mâchoire, sachant que je vais me calmer ainsi. Ces yeux sont brillants quand elle appuie un dernier baiser sur mon nez. Je plisse les miens, pas certaine de comprendre.

« Moi aussi, » avoue-t-elle sérieusement. L'air se sent tout de suite moins lourd. Ce n'est pas comme si nous l'ignorions jusqu'à présent mais ici, c'est un peu une confirmation, une pression que nous évitions de nous mettre. Et si cela changeait notre relation ? Nous tenons une sorte de conversation silencieuse.

« Pas maintenant, » concluons-nous au même moment. Je tourne la tête, ravie de savoir qu'elle est sur la même page que moi. C'est plus tard le lendemain matin qu'elle m'apprend la nouvelle effrayante.

Je suis occupée à ranger les derniers vestiges de notre petit déjeuner. Encore une vingtaine de minutes et nous serons en retard pour la pratique. Mais Sue a tendance à me faire de moins en moins peur avec le temps. Quelque chose qui doit avoir avec une immunité ou un truc du genre. Certainement agréable en tout cas.

« Rachel a rompu avec lui, » murmure-t-elle à un moment où elle pense que je ne fais pas attention. Je tente d'avaler la boule qui se forme, convaincue que c'est la dernière chose que je vais entendre d'elle. Je resserre mon emprise sur les couteaux. Essayant de me calmer, je les dépose à leur place avant de me tourner vers mon amie.

« Et ? » demandé-je, légèrement terrifiée par sa réponse. Elle m'observe surprise. Ouvrant la bouche à plusieurs reprises, elle ne parvient pas à articuler quoique ce soit. Sa panique se montre dans ses yeux avec un soupçon de douleur. Je devine qu'elle pense qu'elle va rester seule maintenant. Si seulement, elle se doutait à quel point je suis maintenant.

« Je pensais que tu serais heureuse, » explique-t-elle. Voilà qui explique son envie de la nuit dernière. Elle a vraiment peur de se retrouver seule à nouveau. Connaissant bien le sentiment, je peux imaginer sa détresse, si on peut dire cela. Parce que le mot n'est pas assez fort.

« Je ne vais nulle part et je n'appelle certainement pas la fin de cette entente. Pas maintenant, » tenté-je de la rassurer. « Je ne veux pas être son rebond. Je vais être son amie pendant quelque temps et puis, nous verrons. Je vais t'aider à avoir Brittany en attendant. Vous deux êtes faites pour être ensemble et … » Elle me coupe en posant un doigt sur mes lèvres. La tentation est grande d'ouvrir la bouche mais je me retiens, sachant que ce n'est pas le moment.

« Je ne vais pas te demander ça, Quinn. Tu mérites d'être heureuse aussi et … » C'est à moi de l'interrompre cette fois. J'ai réfléchi et je sais ce que je veux. Je le pense.

« Je ne vais pas abandonner notre arrangement maintenant. Rachel peut être libre et toquer à ma porte que je ne dirai pas oui. » Santana sourit à mes mots et un curieux papillon explore mon estomac. Attrapant une pomme, je me dirige vers la porte.

« Tu vois, » dis-je en ouvrant pour montrer l'extérieur. « Pas de petits lutins perdus, » essayé-je de la dérider. Elle sourit difficilement mais c'est un petit qui me suffit. Attrapant sa main, je la traine à ma suite. Je suis triste. Une seule pensée tourne et retourne dans ma tête. « Pourquoi ? »

* * *

><p><strong>Je vais mettre à jour vendredi et j'en profite ce soir pour mettre l'épilogue d'une certaine histoire afin de pouvoir me concentrer sur les deux autres. Je vous tiens au courant des mises à jour de toute façon. <strong>


	7. Soutien

**Me revoilà ! Lol.**

**Brittanafan : T'inquiète j'ai eu du mal aussi à m'écarter des Brittana et Faberry mais je pense que je peux le faire pour cette histoire. Bon, ça sera toujours Faberry et Brittana dans mon cœur mais bon, je peux voir l'intérêt du Quintana. La fin, ça ne sera pas pour tout de suite mais je peux dire qu'elle va briser le cœur des Faberry Fans (elle est déjà écrite).**

**LetInLove : Ouais mais y a 50% qui ne finissent pas ensemble et je compte bien là-dessus. Pour le Brittana amis, c'est un peu mal parti mais bon … Je peux le faire !**

**Luxan : Tant mieux ! C'est bon à savoir que je ne me plante pas en beauté.**

**Mxelle Juuw : Yep, Rachel est célibataire … Ca ouvre des possibilités, moi je dis.**

**Bakachan : Oooh, no comment vraiment ? Pff …**

**Santana : Va falloir choisir. Une fin Quintana ou une fin Brittanaienne avec une Quinn brisée ? (Yep, je suis persuadée qu'il n'y aura pas de Faberry end pour une fois). **

**Laurine : On avance, on avance. J'espère que les chapitres ne vont pas lasser à un moment.**

* * *

><p>Quinn POV<p>

« Hey, Quinn, » me salue-t-elle en apparaissant à côté de moi. Je détourne le regard de mon casier et lui souris. Du coin de l'œil, j'attrape le regard anxieux de Santana. Rachel n'attend pas que je réponde, elle semble avoir un discours programmé dans sa tête et parle rapidement sans respirer entre les phrases. L'action m'a toujours fascinée.

« Je voulais venir te l'apprendre en personne mais je peux comprendre que tu ne souhaites pas me parler maintenant. Il me semblait pourtant d'une importance capitale que je te mette au courant étant donné que tu es mon amie. Je t'aurai bien appelée hier soir mais j'ai eu peur que cela n'outrepasse les limites de notre amitié. Je veux t'assurer que je ne me le permettrai pas. Je ferai de mon mieux pour éviter de reproduire ce genre de comportement parce que je ne souhaite pas perdre notre relation et j'espère que tu vas comprendre quand … »

Bien que je trouve cela très mignon, je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander à quel moment elle va respirer. Je souris en la regardant, certaine qu'elle n'est même pas encore à la moitié de ce qu'elle a prévu de me dire. Serait-ce cruel de ma part de l'informer que je suis déjà au courant de leur rupture ? De toute évidence, elle a répété notre conversation. Elle observe ma réaction et remarque mon doux sourire.

« Tu n'écoutes pas vraiment, n'est-ce pas ? » m'accuse-t-elle en s'arrêtant au milieu d'une phrase. Mon sourire s'agrandit tandis que je farfouille à travers la montagne de livres qui garnit mon casier aujourd'hui.

« Bien sûr que si, tu essayes de trouver une manière de me dire que tu as rompu avec Finn … » Je fais une pause, semblant réfléchir. « A moins que ça ne soit lui qui ait rompu avec toi ? Je peux déjà te dire que je n'ai rien avoir avec cela si c'est le cas. » Elle est surprise mais elle se reprend rapidement, enfin elle recompose son visage plutôt. Son cerveau doit tourner en boucle, cherchant sans doute quoi dire. Le sentiment d'avoir fait Rachel Berry muette est plaisant.

« Je … Comment as-tu su ? » demande-t-elle, un peu intriguée. Il faut dire que la rumeur n'a pas encore eu le temps de parcourir l'école. Nous ne sommes qu'avant la première période. Mais merci, la pratique Cheerios pour nous amener tôt ici. Cela m'a toujours laissé un peu de temps pour aller observer dans l'auditorium ou fouiner à la bibliothèque. Tout dépendait de mon humeur.

« Santana, » répondis-je à sa question en montrant la jeune fille plus loin, appuyée sur son casier et qui observe Brittany et Artie à l'autre bout du couloir. Je ressens l'envie de la protéger à la seconde où je vois un peu de douleur sur son visage mais Rachel semble avoir besoin de mon attention aussi.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? Tu n'es pas obligée de m'en parler si tu ne le souhaites pas mais je suis là peu importe l'heure, » la rassuré-je. Elle fixe à nouveau ses yeux bruns sur moi. Honnêtement, pour le lendemain d'une rupture, je trouve qu'elle prend plutôt bien la chose. Elle n'a pas de cernes comme Santana ou d'yeux rouges, preuve qu'elle aurait pleuré. Je suis assez impressionnée.

« Je vais bien, » assure-t-elle. « C'était une rupture attendue de toute façon. Il ne s'est jamais vraiment remis avec moi. Nous ne sommes pas sortis sur un rendez-vous depuis des semaines alors … » je vois qu'elle essaye de se remonter le moral et qu'elle cherche à y croire. Quelque part à l'intérieur d'elle, il y a une partie qui ne l'accepte pas, pas encore. Finn était son idéal, enfin elle le pensait.

Je me tourne à nouveau pour observer par-dessus son épaule pour Santana mais elle n'est plus en vue. Je préfère me concentrer sur un problème à la fois. J'engloutis Rachel dans un câlin, espérant faire passer ainsi ce que je ne peux dire autrement. Je la sens, timidement, entourer ma taille de ses bras et poser son front sur mon épaule. Nous soupirons au sentiment qui nous envahit.

Nous serions restées plus longtemps ainsi sans la voix qui nous interpelle depuis l'autre bout du couloir. Je sens Rachel tressaillir et tenter de se dégager de moi mais je resserre mon étreinte, lui indiquant que c'est ok.

« Lâche-là, Fabray. Elle ne veut rien avoir à faire avec des personnes dans ton genre, » m'interpelle Finn en arrivant à notre hauteur. Il semble furieux et je peux le comprendre quand on voit notre position. Je serai énormément jalouse aussi de voir ma toute fraiche ex dans les bras d'une lesbienne reconnue le lendemain. Surtout si Rachel lui a avoué vouloir être amie avec moi.

« Dégage Finn, » tenté-je de l'avertir gentiment. « Avant que tu ne dises quelque chose que tu risques de regretter. » Il hésite un peu mais quand ses yeux tombent sur Rachel, j'imagine qu'il pense ne pas quitter sans elle.

« Non, » décide-t-il. « Je ne vais pas laisser Rachel être contaminée par ta présence. » Je peux concevoir qu'il soit furieux mais là, j'avoue que cela dépasse vraiment. Dit-il la même chose devant les Berry ? Je parierai que non. Donc il doit se sentir menacé. Cela me tire un sourire. Rachel tourne dans mes bras pour le regarder. Je n'ai pas manqué son expression de choc avant.

« Contaminé ? Vraiment Finn ? » articule-t-elle difficilement. Soudain, mon étreinte n'est là que pour l'empêcher de se jeter sur l'abruti devant nous. « Tu penses ça ? » Il doit se rendre compte qu'il a fait une erreur car son visage arbore une expression confuse. Il rejoue les mots dans sa tête, essayant de comprendre ce qui ne va pas.

« Je … » bégaie-t-il et je me dis que c'est le bon moment pour partir. Après tout, Rachel et moi avons cours à l'autre bout du bâtiment et la cloche va bientôt sonner. Je me penche vers elle et lui chuchote à l'oreille mon intention. Elle hoche de la tête et je la laisse aller, ramassant mon sac dans un même mouvement. Le visage de Finn est rouge.

« Tu ne vas pas aller avec elle, n'est-ce pas ? Je te l'interdis, » déclare-t-il à Rachel en la regardant dans les yeux. Elle ne dit rien et attrape ma main à la place. Nous quittons Finn au milieu du couloir, complètement choqué.

« Ce n'est pas fini, Fabray, » hurle-t-il juste avant que nous ne tournions au coin. Comme si cela pouvait me faire peur.

* * *

><p>Santana POV<p>

Les regarder interagir est plus dur maintenant. Elle ne porte pas de bague ou quoique ce soit qui pourrait indiquer leur projet mais je me doute que je ne pourrai plus rien faire maintenant. Je l'ai perdue définitivement. Quinn continue de me rassurer, de me dire que nous appartenons ensemble, Britt et moi.

Mais quand je les vois s'embrasser et qu'elle rigole, j'ai l'impression que mon côté est devenu vide. Je pourrai la garder comme amie mais je ne suis pas sûre que cela me rendrait service. Comment souhaiter être près d'elle quand je veux plus. Je sais que j'ai pris trop de temps pour me l'avouer mais là encore, peut-on vraiment me blâmer ?

Les choses se sont bien passées pour Quinn au final mais pour ma part, j'ai perdu ma grand-mère et mes parents s'attendent à ce que tout redevienne normal d'un jour à l'autre. J'ai beau leur expliquer que c'est qui je suis, l'information ne passe pas.

Je suis contente que Quinn m'ait poussée à le faire. Sans elle, je passerai mon temps bien enfermée au fond d'un placard peut-être pas si métaphorique. Quinn. Elle a fait beaucoup pour moi récemment. Je jette un coup d'œil vers son casier et la vois sourire à Berry. Je suppose qu'elle non plus c'est une blonde que je ne vais pas garder.

Je bouge, ressentant le besoin de marcher. Peut-être que ce n'est pas si grave, je veux dire ce n'est pas comme si j'avais eu Quinn au départ. Je ne dois pas m'accrocher à elle. Elle va juste me quitter comme Brittany.

« Hey, S, » me salue Britt en commençant à avancer à côté de moi. « Où vas-tu ? » Je la regarde tandis que nous marchons dans le couloir qui se vide de plus en plus. Je lui réponds d'un petit sourire avant de m'arrêter près de notre classe.

« Je vais courir. Coach me l'a demandée, » mentis-je facilement. « Besoin de perdre un peu de poids. » Elle hoche de la tête avant de jeter un coup d'œil dans la classe, cherchant quelque chose. Je m'apprête à repartir mais elle me prend au dépourvu. Elle m'attrape et m'enveloppe dans un câlin.

La position m'est douloureuse. Il est difficile d'être si proche d'elle et de ne pas pouvoir l'avoir. De sentir la chaleur de son corps, la douceur de sa peau et de l'imaginer lui occuper à la toucher. Je remballe mes larmes, ne voulant pas l'inquiéter. Si elle savait l'effet que ces nouvelles, si heureuses qu'elle a voulu partager avec moi hier soir, me fait en réalité. Mon cœur bat le temps que dure son étreinte. Quand elle recule, après que j'ai faiblement retourné le câlin, elle me sourit et dépose un baiser sur ma joue avant d'entrer en sautillant dans la classe.

Je porte la main sur ma joue, sentant encore le contact si faible de ses lèvres, l'étincelle qui a envahi mon cœur à cette seconde. Prenant soudain conscience de l'endroit où je me trouve, je courre jusqu'au terrain heureusement désert. Je commence à courir. Je ne peux pas faire ça.

* * *

><p>Trois heures plus tard, je m'écroule sur la piste. Je sens une présence à côté de moi. Des bras forts m'enveloppent et me redressent. La personne me tire vers les gradins proches. Ma vision, floue à cause des larmes et de l'effort que je viens de fournir, s'adapte petit à petit à la lumière. A ma grande surprise, je trouve Berry à côté de moi.<p>

« Je suppose que tu sais, » commencé-je amèrement. « Quinn te l'a dit, n'est-ce pas ? » Elle me tend une bouteille d'eau neuve et me fait signe de boire. Elle m'observe tandis que je prends de petites gorgées une après l'autre. Quand elle s'estime satisfaite, elle me donne une serviette et reconnaissante, j'essuie la sueur qui couvre ma peau.

« Non, Brittany la fait. Elle était inquiète quand elle ne t'a pas revue à son cours suivant, » m'informe-t-elle. « Quinn n'est pas au courant et il se trouve que j'avais une période de libre donc je suis venue voir si je pouvais te trouver. » Je ris légèrement, trouvant la situation vraiment cocasse en même temps que désespérée.

« Et bien, c'est fait. Tu peux retourner en classe maintenant, » répliqué-je plus durement que je ne l'aurai voulu mais je ne suis vraiment pas en état d'endurer une de ces conversations à rallonge. Je n'ai pas la patience pour ça. Contre ma volonté, elle s'installe à côté de moi.

« De toute façon, j'ai déjà raté la troisième période alors je peux tout aussi bien rester avec toi jusqu'au déjeuner, » explique-t-elle. Elle fouille dans son sac et en sort une barre chocolatée et un livre. Elle me tend la barre et je note avec soulagement qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une végétarienne.

« Merci, » murmuré-je en l'ouvrant. Je meurs réellement de faim. Elle hoche la tête et se plonge dans son livre, m'offrant une compagnie silencieuse et un soutien auquel je ne m'attendais pas. Nous restons plusieurs minutes en silence.

« Je ne pensais pas que ça irait si loin, » avoué-je. Du coin de l'œil, je la vois marquer sa page et poser son livre à côté d'elle. Elle attend. Elle m'écoute. Le sentiment est bizarre mais assez réconfortant.

« Elle était si heureuse quand elle m'a annoncé qu'un jour elle se marierait avec lui que je n'ai pas compris, » continué-je en regardant un corbeau s'envoler à l'autre extrémité du terrain. Elle ne dit rien. Je saute presque lorsque je sens une main douce se poser sur la mienne. Elle entremêle nos doigts et me serre la main comme un encouragement à continuer.

« Mon cœur s'est brisé. J'ai compris que je n'avais pas vraiment une chance. Je ne sais pas ce qu'Artie lui a mis en tête mais j'ai peur pour elle en même temps. C'est comme si je ne savais plus quoi ressentir, » A chaque pause que je fais, elle serre ma main. Elle me soutient tandis que les mots coulent hors de ma bouche. Cela fait du bien, beaucoup de bien pour une fois.

« Elle va se marier avec lui, bordel de merde. Comment puis-je rester son amie après tout ça ? » Je commence à sangloter hystériquement et Berry me tire dans un câlin. Je pleure sur son épaule, sentant ses doigts tracer des cercles lents et apaisants dans mon dos.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps se passe mais quand je me calme, elle me garde près d'elle et le confort fait du bien. Je la sens tirer son téléphone derrière mon dos et taper ce que je suppose être un message. Lorsqu'elle a fini, elle recule.

« Écoute. Je sais que les prochaines semaines vont être difficiles. Je sais à quel point tu tiens à elle, crois-moi. Et je sais aussi ce que ça fait de voir la personne que tu aimes dans les bras d'un autre, » Elle m'observe dans les yeux, voulant être certaine que j'écoute.

« Je ne dis pas que tu dois t'arrêter de l'aimer car ça ne marche pas comme ça et tu vas te faire encore plus mal. Mais tu as deux choix : soit tu deviens son amie et tu la soutiens dans ses choix. » Je tente de parler mais elle secoue la tête.

« Je n'ai pas fini. Soit tu t'éloignes d'elle. Vous allez souffrir toutes les deux si tu choisis de le faire mais la douleur finira par disparaitre. Je sais que Quinn sera là pour toi quoique tu décides, » Elle fixe le fond de mes yeux pour voir si je comprends bien son message.

« Et je serai là aussi si tu veux bien de moi. Je sais que ta famille ne t'accepte pas et que tu n'en as parlé à personne mais si tu souhaites une nuit, une semaine, être dans un autre environnement, la porte de ma maison est toujours ouverte. J'en ai parlé avec mes pères et ils sont d'accord. La chambre d'invité est pour toi aussi souvent que tu le veux, » termine-t-elle. Sa voix est forte et convaincante. Elle me donne envie de croire que tout va s'arranger.

« Quinn arrive, » me prévient-elle juste avant que je ne parle. « Quelle que soit ta décision, on va te soutenir mais maintenant, on va juste manger, ok ? » Elle se relève et me tend la main pour m'aider. « Et puis, je pense que Quinn pourrait te surprendre si tu la laissais entrer, » elle murmure les derniers mots à mon oreille, s'écartant quand Quinn arrive à notre hauteur et m'enveloppe dans un câlin.

Rachel doit lui avoir dit de ne pas en parler maintenant car elle ne fait aucun commentaire. Elle m'offre un petit sourire sympathique et complice avant de me demander. « On va manger dehors ? » Esquissant un timide sourire, j'attrape sa main avant de hocher la tête pour donner mon accord.

« Uniquement si Berry vient avec aussi, » ajouté-je en regardant vers elle pour m'assurer qu'elle est d'accord avec ça. Berry s'illumine et serre ma main pour me remercier. Nous nous dirigeons vers la voiture de Quinn. J'insiste pour prendre la place arrière tandis que les deux parlent à l'avant.

Elles rient et essayent de détendre l'atmosphère. Quand je vois les regards discrets et le sourire sur leurs visages, je sais qu'il faut que je fasse tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour permettre à Q d'obtenir sa Britt. Q appartient à Rachel. Tout le monde avec des yeux peut le voir.

* * *

><p><strong>J'aime bien Rachel dans ce chapitre. Et ne vous en faites pas, on va expliquer le pourquoi de la rupture Finchel et le désastre Brittany dans le prochain chapitre. <strong>

**Prochaine mise à jour : Mmm mardi ? ou peut-être plus tôt. Je vous tiens au courant sur mon profil de toute façon. **


	8. L'arrestation

**Non, je n'ai pas oublié de publier, juste pas eu le temps de passer par la procédure récemment. Je termine de corriger Get It Right et le posterai à la suite aussi. **

**Mxelle Juuw : Amitié PezFaBerry sera surement à l'ordre du jour dans les prochains chapitres quand Santana va se remettre un peu. Finn va revenir aussi, c'est certain. Il n'abandonnera pas Rachel sans se battre.**

**Brittanafan : Euh … elle va essayer.**

**LetInLove : ce ne sera peut-être pas le cas ici. **

**Prefabsprout : Non pas de Faberry end … pour une fois en tout cas. Personne ne sera brisé, ça finira en happy ending enfin, le meilleur happy ending que je peux fournir pour ce couple en tout cas.**

**Bakachan : Oooh, je ne sais pas ce que tu pourrais dire. Je ne pense pas que je finirai par le mariage de c'est quoi d'ailleurs leur petit nom ? Brittartie ? **

**Santana : on aura un final Quintana, c'est quasi certain ! y a juste Rachel qui peut se mettre entre les deux. Mais ça vous aurez à lire pour le savoir. Lol.**

**Bon chapitre important, on entre dans le vif du sujet et on démarre les intrigues qui vont conduire à la fin.**

* * *

><p>Santana POV<p>

Si je ne me connaissais pas mieux, je jurerai que le sentiment étrange qui m'habite depuis que nous nous sommes installées à une table est de la jalousie. Il a fallu qu'elles s'installent l'une à côté de l'autre, me laissant seule à l'autre bout. Mon regard erre du comptoir où j'attends nos commandes de boissons vers notre table. Quinn a cet air rêveur et pourtant étrangement concentré. C'est assez mignon quand on y pense mais elle me tuerait sans doute si je lui avouais ça.

Elle rit joyeusement à ce que lui explique Berry en face. Voilà un tableau que je n'aurai jamais cru possible : Quinn Fabray occupée à rire avec Rachel Berry ? Pour l'ensemble de McKinley, c'est comme si l'enfer avait gelé ou que Santana Lopez avait avoué être dans une relation lesbienne. Oh, attendez, ça, c'est vrai et déjà arrivé. Peut-être que l'enfer a gelé finalement. Je souris stupidement en attendant nos cafés.

Heureusement, les regards n'ont pas changé. Tout comme Quinn l'avait dit. Le respect, nous l'avons et nous le gardons peu importe ce qu'il se passe à côté. Du coin de l'œil, j'attrape un aperçu de cheveux blonds. Aussitôt mon cœur se serre à la pensée que c'est peut-être elle. Je me tourne discrètement pour jeter un meilleur regard mais ce n'est qu'une blonde innocente qui vient se positionner derrière moi.

Je lui souris et attrape derrière elle, le regard curieux de mes deux amies. Rougissant de m'être laisser prendre à flirter et un peu inquiète aussi, je récupère avec soulagement nos tasses. D'une main experte, je les équilibre et me dirige vers notre table sans en renverser une goutte. Les deux arrêtent leur discussion et me fixent dans l'attente que je dise quelque chose.

« ça va être froid, » est la seule répartie polie et non sarcastique qui me vient à l'esprit. De l'autre côté de la table, elles m'observent toujours avant d'échanger un nouveau regard qui en dit long.

« Santana Lopez a un type, » murmure Berry craintivement. « Je ne m'en serai jamais doutée, » ajoute-t-elle avant de prendre une gorgée de son café noir. « Femme blonde, athlétique et magnifique, » commente Quinn après elle, un regard légèrement blessé dans les yeux. Avant que je ne puisse faire un geste, Berry pose sa main sur celle de Quinn et la presse légèrement. Je préfère détourner les yeux, pas prête pour les émotions que cela me fait ressentir : culpabilité, douleur et jalousie.

« On sait tous qu'il n'y a personne qui peut être comparé à toi, Quinn, » murmure-t-elle doucement juste assez fort pour que je l'entende malgré tout. « Enfin, peut-être Brittany mais on sait qu'elle est autre chose. Ne doute pas de ta beauté, tu restes la plus belle femme que j'ai jamais rencontrée et … »

« Et bien plus encore, » la coupe ma copine. « Je sais, Rach. » Berry lui renvoie un sourire éclatant et je ne sais pas ce qui me dérange le plus, les mots où le fait qu'elles flirtent en face de moi. C'est si mignon que j'ai énormément de mal à ne pas me lever et prendre Quinn, juste pour rappeler à Berry qui commande. Mais je sais que je ne peux pas, Quinn a dit qu'elle resterait avec moi. J'ai juste un peu de mal à la croire.

On aborde le sujet du jour quand Berry finit de nous raconter une histoire terrible avec elle et Finn : Un rendez-vous avec lui où elle s'est retrouvée coincée à regarder pendant des heures des enfants jouer à un même jeu vidéo. Je meurs d'envie de savoir la raison pour laquelle ils ont rompu mais un regard dans les yeux de Quinn me dissuade d'aborder la question.

« Britt va se marier, » avoué-je. Quinn me fixe d'un air vide, certaine d'avoir mal entendu ou au moins d'avoir raté un élément crucial. Devant son air perdu, j'ajoute comme si c'était une évidence.

« Avec Artie. Il a proposé. C'est Finn qui lui a donné l'idée, » Immédiatement, j'arrête de respirer, pensant aux complications que cela implique. Et pas seulement les complications pour Brittany mais pour Artie aussi. « Pas tout de suite mais tu sais comme elle est. Elle en rêve déjà. » Quinn est silencieuse, je suis certaine qu'elle fait le lien seule, qu'elle comprend les implications de ce mariage.

« Mais … ils sont trop jeunes, » parviens à articuler difficilement Berry. « Elle ne peut pas faire ça. Pourquoi … » Sa voix s'estompe et je pense qu'elle comprend.

« Je suis désolée, Santana. C'est ma faute, » pour le coup, je suis surprise. Je me doute bien que l'idée doit venir de Finn à la base et qu'Artie ne serait pas assez stupide pour croire aux rumeurs sur notre prétendue liaison avec Britt. Du moins, pas sans aide.

« Finn a eu cette idée folle, il y a quelques semaines et je ne l'ai pas dissuadé tout de suite. Je pensais qu'il plaisantait, » explique-t-elle d'un ton suppliant, essayant de me faire comprendre. « Quand il a entendu les rumeurs à propos de moi et Quinn, il les a crues et n'a rien trouvé de mieux pour essayer de me retenir. Il … en a parlé avec Artie et je pense qu'il a dû faire un peu pression sur lui. Tu sais qu'Artie veut absolument être sur l'équipe et … » Elle s'arrête pour respirer, attrapant une grande inspiration avant de se lancer à nouveau. Enfin de tenter parce que Quinn l'interrompt.

« Tu n'as pas dit oui, n'est-ce pas ? » Je ne sais pas si elle cherche une confirmation ou si c'est une constatation logique, la déduction qui suivrait un raisonnement correct.

« Non, bien sûr que non. Nous sommes trop jeunes. Enfin, j'ai rompu avec lui le jour où il a proposé, » elle fait une pause dramatique. « Il a dit, » commence-t-elle en baissant les yeux sur la table, incapable de croiser notre regard. « Il a dit que si nous ne nous marions pas, nous ne serions rien. Je ne … Il n'avait même pas confiance en moi, » finit-elle en pleurant. Quinn l'enveloppe dans un câlin réconfortant et Rachel commence à pleurer sur son épaule. J'aimerai me sentir aussi triste ou au moins désolée mais je me rends compte que je ne peux pas, pas quand elle pleure sur l'épaule de Quinn ou quand je me rends compte qu'elle a plus ou moins poussé Britt dans les bras d'Artie plus profondément encore.

Ressassant mes pensées noires, j'évite de regarder le spectacle d'affection _si mignon _ en face de moi. Tout ceci me donne envie de vomir, de partir quelque part et de mourir. Peut-être l'ensemble en même temps. Je frissonne, retenant mes propres larmes. Berry m'a déjà ôté Britt. Combien de temps avant qu'elle ne m'enlève Quinn aussi.

« Je pense qu'il est bientôt l'heure de rentrer, » rompis-je le silence. « Je ne crois pas que vous voulez envoyer aux oubliettes votre record de fréquentation parfait ? » Elles me regardent toutes les deux, sans doute surprises par mon ton amer mais personne ne me conteste.

* * *

><p>J'ai besoin d'espace et c'est ce que je leur dis quand nous arrivons à l'école. Je ne pouvais pas prévoir que cela demanderait plus qu'une fin de journée. Il y a un rappel constant à chaque pas que je fais, à chaque couloir dans lequel je marche de ce que j'ai déjà perdu. Je ne serai pas étonnée de recevoir un slushie à un moment tellement je me sens faible.<p>

Je souhaite parfois juste que je n'ai pas à croiser Quinn et Berry ou Britt et Artie main dans la main, le bonheur s'affichant sur leurs traits. Quand est-ce que quelqu'un va comprendre que mon monde est entrain de partir en morceaux ?

* * *

><p>« Q ? » interrogé-je subitement. Nous sommes couchées sur son lit, je suis occupée à finir mes devoirs de math et elle lit un livre que je ne me souviens même pas être au programme.<p>

« Yeah ? » répond-t-elle sans lever les yeux de sa page. Au contraire, elle continue de lire et tourne pour la page suivante. Ce simple geste m'énerve. Ne peut-elle pas faire attention pour une fois ? Son téléphone vibre à côté de moi et elle lève les yeux en me regardant. Je hausse les épaules et le pousse vers elle.

« Rien, laisse tomber, » grincé-je dans la déception. Je me concentre à nouveau sur mes calculs. Du coin de l'œil, je la vois poser son livre pour regarder le message qu'elle vient de recevoir. Un sourire éclaire son visage et ses yeux se plissent légèrement comme chaque fois qu'elle reçoit une blague quelconque de Berry. Au moins, Berry a son attention, elle. Dégoutée, je rassemble mes affaires et quitte. Les jours qui suivent, je me fais un point d'honneur à les éviter tous.

* * *

><p>Quinn POV<p>

J'ai vu la douleur dans les yeux de Tana depuis que nous sommes parties du café. C'est comme si elle se rendait compte qu'elle perdait tout petit à petit. J'ai beau lui assurer que je ne vais nulle part, elle ne cesse de me répéter de ne pas faire de promesse que je ne peux tenir. Mon amitié avec Rachel grandit chaque jour un peu plus et je sais que cela fait grincer des dents Santana.

Je pense que Tana reproche à Rach de ne pas s'être fiancée avec Finn. Maintenant, elle doit voir Brittany s'éloigner un peu plus. Elle m'évite et a à peine répondu à mes sms récemment. Elle veut du temps. Cela fait trois jours que cela dure et je ne sais pas si je pourrai prendre le silence plus longtemps. Je regrette presque que nous ne nous battions pas ou au moins, qu'elle me crie dessus, qu'elle exprime pourquoi elle m'en veut.

« Hey, Q. » me salue Brittany justement en s'arrêtant à côté de mon casier. Artie roule plus loin avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il me jette un coup d'œil d'avertissement avant d'hocher la tête, comme pour me dire qu'il me fait confiance. Peut-être que je devrai lui accorder plus de crédit après tout.

« Hey, B. » retourné-je le salut. Elle sourit comme si je venais de lui annoncer que Noël était demain. Cela me fait peur, peut-être que Santana s'isole plus que je ne le pensais finalement. Sachant qu'elle veut me dire quelque chose, j'attends la laissant organiser ses pensées.

« Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? » demande-t-elle sérieusement, mâchant ses lèvres dans l'incertitude. Elle semble si vulnérable à cette seconde que j'en veux à Santana de l'éviter à tout prix, comme elle le fait pour nous.

« Je ne pense pas Britt, pourquoi ? » répondis-je en serrant mes livres contre ma poitrine. Elle détourne le regard une seconde, cherchant quelqu'un autour de moi et j'aimerai savoir si c'est Artie ou Santana. Un éclair de douleur passe sur ses traits, rapidement masqué. Elle ne me donne pas l'occasion de l'interroger qu'elle m'explique.

« Tu ne me parlais plus et S. non plus alors je … » elle perd ses mots et cette vision me déchire le cœur. Elle a l'air si vulnérable en ce moment. Je me sens coupable de m'être trop laissée aller dans le drame avec Rachel et Tana.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute, » lui assuré-je en posant la main sur son bras. Elle s'illumine et un rebond commence à apparaitre à nouveau dans sa posture. « On peut passer le déjeuner ensemble si tu veux ? » Elle sourit et commence à parler avec enthousiasme, tellement d'ailleurs que je me dis que pour quelqu'un qui va se marier à la fin de l'année scolaire, elle ne l'annonce pas à grand monde. Peut-être attend-t-elle la bonne occasion ?

* * *

><p>Santana POV<p>

Je ne peux pas croire que Quinn m'ait laissé ainsi sans un mot depuis que je lui ai dit vouloir de l'espace. Est-ce qu'elle ne peut pas lire entre les lignes ? J'ai l'impression que Berry lui prend tout son temps maintenant. Quand elles ne sont pas côte à côte, elles s'envoient des sms ou s'appellent. Parfois, je me demande ce que cela serait si nous étions un vrai couple et pas juste amis avec avantages.

Secouant la pensée, je me dirige vers son casier, espérant attraper un aperçu d'elle, de préférence sans Berry dans l'image avant de commencer la journée. C'est une façon de m'assurer qu'elle va bien et n'a pas besoin de mon aide. Mon cœur se serre lorsque je vois Britt s'approcher et commencer à parler.

Je ne peux les entendre mais les voir se diriger vers leur classe suivante, main dans la main est assurément un coup droit dans le cœur. J'ai l'impression de ne pas pouvoir respirer. J'attrape Puck au moment où il passe à côté de moi et le traine vers la sortie. Je pense que j'ai besoin de boire et vite.

Puck me suit et approuve mon plan de faire un tour par l'arcade, histoire de se dépenser un peu sur un jeu vidéo bidon avant d'aller au bar qui ouvre dans trois heures. Je pourrai user d'une bière ou au moins de quelque chose de plus fort et peut-être d'un peu d'attention aussi. Je me demande brièvement pendant le trajet combien de verres, il me prendrait pour que Puck oublie sa réticence à mentir à Quinn. Au fond de moi, je sais que si elle découvre cette virée, je ne ferai pas de vieux os.

* * *

><p>Rachel POV<p>

Lorsque je vois Santana trainer Puck et s'éloigner de l'école, je sais qu'elle a une mauvaise idée en tête. J'ai vu ses regards récemment sur moi et Quinn. Elle ne va pas bien et la voilà maintenant occupée à sécher les cours ? Peut-être que je devrais en parler à Quinn ?

Quinn pourra la remettre sur le bon chemin et lui faire voir que rien n'est perdu avec Brittany. Elle n'est pas encore mariée que diable. Avec Quinn, nous avons discuté de plusieurs approches possibles pour montrer à Brittany à quel point Santana l'aime malgré tout.

Une pensée germe dans mon esprit juste à la seconde où la cloche sonne. Peut-être que je vais pouvoir mettre en pratique cette idée après ma première heure ? Après tout, Papa sera ravi d'escorter quelques élèves de retour à l'école sans inscrire cela sur leurs casiers.

* * *

><p>Santana POV<p>

Quelques heures plus tard :

Si on m'avait dit que ma journée serait si mauvaise, je n'aurai … en fait, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fait. Les menottes irritent ma peau et j'aimerai pouvoir les desserrer ou au moins les enlever mais je ne parviens pas à avoir un bon visuel. J'ai dégrisé rapidement et heureusement pour moi, j'ai consommé moins que Puck.

Le policier jette un coup d'œil sur moi et me sourit par avance. Il doit se délecter de me voir à l'arrière de sa voiture, menottée. Mais quand je vois que nous dépassons le poste de police, je sais que ce n'est pas pour cela qu'il sourit. Il va faire d'une pierre, deux coups et nous remettre à Figgins. Il veut faire un exemple et quoi de mieux qu'une pompon girl et un footballeur menottés pour imposer le respect.

J'avale ma salive et partage un regard paniqué avec Puck. Pourvu que Quinn n'entende pas parlé de tout ça. Fermant les yeux, je prie tous les dieux que je connais de me porter un peu chance aujourd'hui.

* * *

><p><strong>Intéressante situation non ? Bon, Santana est confuse mais elle ne pourra pas éviter plus longtemps une confrontation avec Quinn. Je sens que je vais prendre beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire notre prochain chapitre. Mise à jour samedi ? Peut-être parce que j'ai quelques communions donc je ne sais pas si j'aurai accès au net d'ici à dimanche. <strong>


	9. La mort de Ted le Puceron

**Oui, oui, je sais****. Ce fut trop long d'attendre mais il n'y aura plus d'aussi long délai. Je prévois vraiment de mettre à jour toutes mes fics au moins une fois par semaine (j'en ai presque une par jour pour le moment) donc la suite viendra rapidement.**

**Bon, on entre dans un drame plus simple.  
><strong>

Chapitre 9 : Enfin un tournant

Santana POV  
>Je dois prier assez fort de toute évidence parce que personne ne nous attend à l'école. Tout le monde est bien sage en cours, je suppose. A moins qu'elles ne soient toutes ensemble à nouveau. La pensée me fait un peu grincer des dents. Je me sens exclue. Je pense que j'aurai préféré avoir quelqu'un qui m'attende, même si c'est juste pour me crier dessus.<p>

Nous entrons dans l'école, suivi par l'officier. Je me demande où il nous conduit maintenant, ce n'est pas comme s'il avait demandé où se trouvaient nos classes non plus.

"Merci, Papa, entendis-je une voix familière parler derrière moi.

Fuck ma life ! Il n'y a pas moyen qu'elle coordonne ça aussi, n'est-ce pas ? Je jette un coup d'oeil par-dessus mon épaule tandis que son père nous libère. Je frotte rapidement mes poignets, cherchant à dissiper cette sensation désagréable. Bien que le fait que je n'ai pu m'en libérer me fait penser qu'il faudrait que je lui emprunte un jour, juste pour voir ce que Quinn fera face à ça.

Je la regarde faire la leçon à Puck tout aussi stupéfait que moi quelques secondes avant. Je me prépare pour tout ce qu'elle voudra envoyer vers moi. Qu'elle essaye seulement, je ne suis pas sa gentille petite Quinn qui va plier comme un roseau au moindre ordre. J'ai une colonne vertébrale moi !

Elle jette un coup d'oeil vers moi et repère directement la posture que j'ai adoptée, enfin je le suppose puisque ses yeux ratissent mon corps de haut en bas. Elle soupire comme si elle n'y croyait pas.

- Nous devrions aller en classe, décrète-t-elle en montrant le chemin.  
>- Pourquoi ? m'échappe dans un murmure.<p>

Pourquoi ne me fait-elle pas la leçon aussi ? Pourquoi ne dit-elle rien ? Je fronce les sourcils, est-ce que je viens de souhaiter que Berry me parle ? Mais où sommes-nous ? Dans la quatrième dimension ?

- Laisse tomber, coupé-je sa tentative de se justifier, j'en ai rien à faire.

Je passe devant elle, non sans avoir récupérer mon sac et suis le couloir vers ma prochaine classe. Une où je n'ai ni Brittany, ni Quinn, aucune raison de me sentir coupable à l'horizon et aucun rappel que je n'ai pas ce que je souhaite.

Quinn POV  
>Cela fait trois jours depuis la petite escapade de Santana. Elle me parle encore de temps en temps mais le dialogue est de plus en plus difficile à maintenir. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Elle a rejeté toutes mes propositions de sortie même si je l'ai rassurée sur le fait que non, Rachel ne serait pas des nôtres. Elle a cette jalousie qui l'empêche d'apprécier les efforts que font Brittany et Rachel pour lui rendre la vie plus simple.<p>

J'aimerai que nous devenions toutes amies, qu'on oublie le passé et que l'on se concentre sur aider Brittany à traverser le pont qui l'attend mais San n'est pas de cet avis-là. Pourtant, il est vraiment temps que l'on en parle. Juste nous, nous deux contre le monde comme au début. Et cela va être maintenant.

"Tu veux venir chez moi ? l'invité-je dès qu'elle décroche.  
>- Pas le temps, occupée, répond-t-elle rapidement.<br>Trop rapidement pour ne pas que je perçoive le mensonge là-dessous.

- Dommage, je viens chez toi alors et c'est non-négociable.  
>Je l'entends ronchonner et je sais qu'elle va soit me raccrocher au nez, soit m'envoyer balader.<p>

- Lopez, tu ne bouges pas ! ajouté-je, je suis là dans cinq minutes.  
>Je coupe la communication et range mon portable sur le siège passager. Connaissant que sa réponse serait non, j'étais prête à lui laisser le moins de temps possible pour m'échapper.<p>

Trois minutes plus tard, je me gare devant chez elle et remarque le rideau de sa chambre qui retombe discrètement. Elle sait que je suis là et que je ne bluffe pas. Je lisse mon chemisier et remonte l'allée. Personne à la maison si on en croit l'absence de voitures. C'est très bien parce que je n'aimerai pas que l'on soit interrompues.

Sans attendre d'invitation ou sonner, elle ne répondrait pas de toute façon, je pousse la porte et grimpe à l'étage. Sa chambre est ouverte. Je me tiens dans l'embrasure, la fixant assise sur son lit, essayant d'agir désintéressée.

-Je t'ai dit que je n'étais pas d'humeur Q.  
>J'ai envie de rire si elle pense que je suis venue pour coucher avec elle.<p>

- C'est parfait, je parle, tu écoutes et tu hoches de la tête, répondis-je sarcastiquement.  
>Mon sourire s'élargit lorsqu'elle lève les yeux de ses mains. Elle est un peu surprise et pourtant, elle ne devrait pas. Elle n'est pas assez bête pour ça.<p>

- Tu as disparu de la circulation depuis trois jours, constaté-je en venant m'assoir sur la chaise de bureau.  
>Je doute qu'elle apprécie si j'envahissais son espace maintenant. Pas quand je m'apprête à remettre en question ses motivations. Elle hausse les épaules en réponse, rejetant mon interrogation facilement.<p>

- Je pensais que tu appréciais plus ton temps avec Berry, explique-t-elle face à mon regard interrogateur.  
>- J'aurai aimé avoir ma copine à mes côtés aussi, souligné-je en insistant sur le mot.<br>- Berry n'est pas suffisante au lit ? me nargue-t-elle.  
>Comprenant plus ou moins la vraie raison pour laquelle elle nous a évitées comme la peste, je ferme les yeux brièvement.<p>

- Ce n'est pas comme ça avec Rachel et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Je ne te ferrai pas ça et je t'en parlerai d'abord de toute façon, assuré-je.  
>Mon téléphone vibre, un sms. Elle ricane quand je le sors pour regarder de qui il peut bien s'agir.<p>

- A quel moment, Q ? s'énerve-t-elle en me voyant faire, avant ou après avoir répondu à Berry ? Merde, Q. J'ai essayé de t'en parler mais j'ai dû me battre contre ce téléphone de malheur et quand elle est là, tu n'as d'yeux que pour elle. Ca fait mal, bordel.

Elle se détourne de moi et enfouit son visage dans son oreiller. Ses épaules sont secouées par les sanglots. Je n'hésite même pas. Mon téléphone abandonné sur le bureau ne me retient plus. Je me précipite vers elle et doucement, prudemment, je me glisse à côté d'elle, contre elle, proche d'elle.

D'une main, je dégage les cheveux qui me gênent pour atteindre son cou. Je m'approche assez que pour goûter sa peau. Je sais que ce n'est pas la solution mais cela lui fera se sentir mieux, tout comme elle me l'a confié une fois. Ma main relâche ses cheveux et descend le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle frissonne sous mon toucher et je sens ses sanglots ralentir progressivement.

Cela m'encourage à poursuivre, j'insiste sur son cou, connaissant les endroits sur lesquels appuyer pour obtenir ce que je souhaite. Elle gémit pour mon plus grand bonheur. Je réajuste ma position, me couchant plus sur elle qu'ailleurs. J'ai besoin qu'elle sache que je suis là, entièrement là avec elle. Mes deux mains sont libres maintenant. Suffisamment que pour pouvoir faire courir mes doigts le long de ses côtés, la taquinant légèrement par des touches douces, elle soupire et tourne sa tête pour me regarder.

J'appuie mes lèvres contre sa joue, essayant de transmettre qu'il n'y a qu'elle qui compte pour le moment.

- Je suis là, murmuré-je dans son oreille.  
>Elle se redresse doucement et me fait rouler sur mon dos. Ses yeux sont presque noirs, ils me font peur pour la première fois.<p>

- Il est temps que je te montre quelque chose, répond-t-elle sans émotion.  
>Cette Santana me fait peur mais je sais qu'elle ne me fera pas de mal, même si elle est en colère contre moi pour le moment. Je détourne mon regard du sien et elle en ricane.<p>

- Plus si confiante, n'est-ce pas ?  
>Sa voix se fait chuchotante, essayant de m'amadouer pour que je la regarde mais je ne veux pas lui donner ce plaisir. Ses mains glissent et défont bouton après bouton. Je n'oppose pas de résistance pour le moment, même si je sais que nous devrions parler d'abord. C'est comme ça que Santana fonctionne. Elle veut montrer que je suis à elle, avec elle.<p>

Elle se tient au-dessus de moi, attendant visiblement une réaction de ma part. Je peux remarquer qu'elle s'adoucit un peu quand elle note mon apathie. J'attends, couchée sur mon dos, chemisier totalement ouvert remonté sur mes bras. J'attends qu'elle me montre de l'émotion. Elle hésite, se redresse jusqu'à chevaucher mon ventre et caresse ma peau distraitement du bout des doigts.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait Q. ?  
>Je n'ai pas vraiment la réponse mais je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire. Je veux la rassurer, la prendre dans mes bras, lui chuchoter que non, Rachel ne compte pas à mes yeux, pas pour le moment. Qu'il y a toujours notre accord entre nous et que je n'ai pas oublié.<p>

- Que veux-tu que l'on fasse ? retourné-je facilement la question.  
>Je sais ce que je veux mais je ne vais pas prendre la décision pour elle. Elle observe un point au-dessus de son lit, pensant à ce qu'elle doit dire.<p>

- J'ai bien une idée ... débute-t-elle avant de se relever, ne bouge pas !  
>Elle sort rapidement et me laisse seule dans la salle. Je bouge, cherchant quand même à aller voir pourquoi mon téléphone semble être à un soir de nouvel an et bourdonne sans arrêt tout en clignotant sous la pression. Quatre sms. Je n'ai pas le temps de les ouvrir que Tana revient dans la pièce. Son sourire tombe quand elle remarque où je me trouve.<p>

- Je t'avais dit de ne pas bouger, grogne-t-elle avant de laisser tomber un sac sur le lit.  
>Elle se dirige vers moi et me repousse contre sa fenêtre, sa grande porte fenêtre qui donne sur la rue. La pression de la vitre dans mon dos est froide sur ma peau surchauffée. Elle ne me laisse pas protester, fermant ma bouche avec la sienne.<p>

Quand elle s'éloigne, je respire avec difficulté, déjà pâte à modeler dans ses mains habiles. Elle me fait tourner et son corps fond dans le mien, me clouant comme un papillon sur une vitrine. Une minuscule coccinelle apparait devant moi tandis qu'elle retire mon chemisier. Elle vole difficilement et se pose sur une plante verte juste sous mon nez de l'autre côté de la vitre. J'essaie de ne pas y faire attention et de me concentrer plutôt sur la perte de mon jeans mais rien n'y fait, je suis fascinée.

Je sens ses doigts coulisser de mon dos jusqu'à mon ventre avant de descendre plus bas. Elle presse ses lèvres contre mon cou, douce, sensuelle. Sa voix murmure des paroles à mon oreille mais mon attention n'est pas complètement sur elle. J'observe la coccinelle avancer, se rapprocher du bord de la feuille. Et puis, je le vois. Un puceron ou du moins ce que j'imagine être un puceron.

Il est minuscule, avec beaucoup de pattes et d'une couleur brune assez particulière. J'ai l'impression d'être à sa place, à la merci de Santana tout comme il est à la merci de cette coccinelle. Ses intentions ont l'air claires pour moi, elle veut en faire son quatre heure. Je frissonne tandis que mon corps réagit contre ma volonté. Et si quelqu'un passait dans la rue et qu'il levait les yeux ?

Elle s'avance sur la feuille, les doigts de Santana me taquine un peu plus loin encore, se rapprochant de l'endroit où je la désire. Je veux crier, prévenir le puceron, supplier Tana d'arrêter de tourner autour, d'agir. Mon esprit est tiraillé entre le désir et la peur, l'envie et la crainte.

Soudain, sans avertissement, cela arrive. Elle saute, d'un bond le surprenant, sans lui laisser une chance de disparaitre. Je me laisse aller, arrêtant de combattre les vagues de plaisir. Elles coulent à travers mon corps tandis que je viens dans un cri à briser cette vitre stupide. Son agonie est aussi longue que la mienne. Des frissons prennent possession de mon corps pendant que le sien disparait peu à peu pour ne laisser que la tête hors de la bouche que j'imagine monstrueuse et pleine de dents de Marguerite la Coccinelle.

Mon esprit devient vierge, une larme coule sur ma joue en souvenir de Ted le Puceron qui m'aura vue nue comme dernière vision dans sa courte vie. Certains considéreraient cela comme de la chance. Elle me rattrape. Je suis en sécurité dans ses bras tandis qu'elle me porte jusqu'au lit. Je n'ai pas la force de bouger, de remuer ne fusse qu'un orteil. Une nouvelle larme suit la première, rejointe par toute une série d'autres.

Et elle me tient, simplement être là pour moi quand je comprends le message qu'elle a voulu me faire passer ce soir.

**Avant de me hurler dessus pour le puceron (qui était un défi soit dit en passant), je sais pertinemment que cette fic peut-être virée du jour au lendemain donc, je vais faire de l'allégé comme ça dans toutes à partir de maintenant. Sorry pour l'histoire (surtout que la version non censurée était pas mal). ****Un petit mot quand même ? ça fait plaisir tant qu'on ne me crie pas dessus.  
><strong>


	10. L'Avant L'Après

**Hey tout le monde, je suis de retour encore. Court chapitre cette semaine parce que j'ai enchainé les traductions PezBerry pour le compte du Forum et n'ai pas eu énormément de temps pour écrire de mon côté. Sorry.**

**Pour ceux qui ont posé la question, la scène non censurée de Ted le Puceron est sur le forum (voir lien sur mon profil).  
><strong>

**Aussi sorry pour ceux qui râlent que je ne mette pas à jour plus ici ou que toutes mes histoires en cours ne s'y trouvent pas mais j'avoue me demander si ça vaut encore la peine de publier ici quand les retours sur le forum sont bien plus riches et plus intéressants. Bref, ne vous en faites pas, je vais comprendre une manière de fonctionner.  
><strong>

**J'espère que vous allez aimer quand même ce petit chapitre et ... oui, non, je vous laisse lire. Pas de spoilers en avance si ce n'est que c'est obligé de se passer comme ça et que ce n'est qu'une étape, ne l'oubliez pas !  
><strong>

Quinn POV  
>Je l'observe. Elle a cette douceur et cette sensualité qui se dégagent de son corps tandis qu'elle virevolte dans la cuisine, ne s'attardant qu'un instant pour saisir quelque chose, remuer une poêle ou mélanger un liquide. C'est beau, c'est attirant, ce n'est plus pour moi.<p>

Sans un mot, je m'assois au comptoir, fixant mes mains entortillées car je ne sais plus quoi en faire. Je ne sais plus sur quel pied danser, quoi dire, ni même quoi penser. Elle a pris sa décision, je l'ai vu dans ses yeux. Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir aller contre sa volonté. Pas cette fois.

— Ca ne veut pas dire que l'on ne doit plus être amies, murmure-t-elle soudainement.  
>Je suis effrayée qu'elle devine si facilement mes pensées mais en même temps, soulagée qu'elle aborde la discussion d'elle-même. Son dos est toujours figé, les mains dans le bol. J'ai peur qu'elle ne veuille reprendre ses paroles après s'être rendue compte de la manière dont cela sonnait à l'air libre.<p>

— Juste sans toutes les complications qu'il y a, continue-t-elle cherchant de toute évidence à dire quelque chose, de répéter un monologue bien préparé.  
>Je ferme les yeux, essayant me rappeler à quoi cela ressemblait avant. Je ne suis pas sûre de savoir mais il y aura un avant et un après. Sauf que je ne suis pas sûre non plus de pouvoir gérer le après. Ce n'est pas que je suis contre, je comprends. Je crois du moins. Ce n'est juste peut-être pas ce que j'avais espéré.<p>

— J'ai besoin d'essayer de récupérer Brittany, s'excuse-t-elle encore une fois, je ne peux pas abandonner.  
>La douleur est si présente dans sa voix que je ne sais pas si elle essaye de se convaincre ou de me convaincre. Ses mots ont l'air d'avoir tellement difficile à sortir que je me demande dans quelle mesure, elle y croit elle-même.<p>

—Je comprends, la rassuré-je du bout des lèvres aussi.  
>C'est pas comme s'il me restait un choix. Elle ne veut pas de moi, plus de moi et c'était l'arrangement.<p>

— C'est prêt, dit-elle en disposant les plats sur le comptoir devant moi.  
>Je lui suis reconnaissante pour ne pas se mettre en face de moi, pour ce week-end où elle tourne la page, pour ce nouveau chapitre qui commence. Et en même temps, je me sens déchirée. Je dois retenir mes larmes et le silence ne m'aura jamais paru aussi tendu que maintenant.<p>

Nous profitons de ce dernier moment, cette dernière minute avant de retourner à nos vies. Il a été clair depuis le début que tout ceci pouvait s'arrêter n'importe quand. Je n'aurai jamais vraiment cru que ce soit elle qui parte à la poursuite de son rêve, de sa moitié.

Ces yeux tristes sont fixés sur le comptoir, je l'aperçois dans un coin de ma vision. Elle est aussi sérieuse que moi comme si tout ceci était difficile pour elle quand elle ne devrait que se sentir soulagée. Je me promets de faire en sorte de ne pas montrer la douleur que j'éprouve en ce moment.

Je le lui dois. Je lui dois pour s'être mise avec moi dans cette aventure. C'est mon rôle de faciliter la suite de notre relation quand elle a fait tellement pour moi en si peu de temps. Je suis sortie de placard, réussi à imposer cela à ma mère et à vivre toujours avec elle. L'école n'est pas vraiment devenue plus tolérante mais nous l'avons sous contrôle malgré tout et tout ça n'aurait pu arriver sans Santana.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, nous faisons la vaisselle, gestes mécaniques, conversation superficielle. J'ai tellement hâte de me sortir de cette situation que je bâcle la moitié des assiettes. Mon téléphone sonne me donnant l'opportunité que j'attendais. Sans un mot, je vérifie le sms et je sais qu'il me fournit l'excuse idéale pour partir maintenant.

— Ma mère m'attend, mentis-je en espérant qu'elle ne le remarque pas.  
>Elle ne lève même pas les yeux de l'eau, tournant l'éponge en cercles consciencieux sur le plat. Il brille déjà même si là encore ce n'est qu'un prétexte. Je maudis que les choses deviennent si difficile. Le week-end aidera peut-être à réparer notre amitié mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que c'est peut-être trop tard.<p>

Je n'aurai jamais dû proposer cette solution, l'entrainer dans ce deal, cette pseudo-relation. Elle mérite mieux que ce que je lui ai offert. J'essaye de tuer ma culpabilité, au moins le temps de sortir d'ici. Elle fait un bref geste de la main et je sais que c'est mon signe pour partir.

Je pose un baiser sur sa joue et la serre une dernière fois, prenant le plus possible de souvenirs de sa peau, de sa présence avant de sortir sans un autre mot. Ils ne sont plus nécessaire pour le moment, nous nous sommes dit tout ce que nous avions à dire.

Mes pas hésitants deviennent de plus en plus franc à mesure que je m'éloigne de sa maison. Je monte dans ma voiture, mets le contact et démarre en direction de ma prochaine destination. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour effacer. J'ai senti l'attirance qui nous liait depuis longtemps mais je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'agir avec toute cette situation compliquée mais maintenant que je suis libre, je devrais aller à la poursuite de mes rêves, non ?

Pourquoi hésiter autant ? Pourquoi cette peur ? Qu'est-ce qui me retient maintenant ? Autant de questions qui tournent dans ma tête tandis que je me gare à nouveau mais encore une fois pas devant ma maison. Je souffle avant de relâcher le volant et de descendre de la voiture. Le trajet jusqu'à la porte est flou, long et difficile. Je sais que les larmes sont proches, juste à quelques secondes de briser le mur que j'ai mis en place. J'ai besoin de sa sécurité.

Je sonne. Priant à la fois qu'il n'y ait personne parce que je ne mérite pas de me faire consoler maintenant quand il n'y a rien à être triste pour et à la fois parce que je sais que je fais une erreur en venant ici. Elle ouvre la porte, rayonnante comme au premier jour, puis ses sourcils se froncent et elle prend note de mon état. Sans un mot, ni réponse à ses questions, je me précipite dans ses bras ouverts. Elle trébuche quelques pas en arrière sous le choc mais a tôt fait de me retourner l'étreinte. Je l'entends dire quelques mots et la porte qui se referme avant d'être trainée, quasi portée jusqu'au canapé du salon.

Je ne m'arrête pas de pleurer sur son épaule, la mouillant peu à peu mais je ne parviens pas à endiguer le flot de larmes. C'est trop difficile et trop injuste même si je savais que je pourrai jamais gagner contre Brittany. Santana m'a juste utilisée tout comme je l'ai utilisée. Les minutes passent et je finis par me calmer petit à petit. Une voix douce chante à mon oreille, murmure des encouragements et des paroles de réconfort.

J'ai de la chance de l'avoir comme amie. Son odeur envahit mes narines et je me surprends à vouloir plus, plus de contact avec sa peau, plus de ... Plus, juste plus. Sans un mot, je me recule, essuie mes yeux. Je suis confuse de ressentir une attirance pour deux personnes en même temps, surtout si différentes. Je m'excuse et demande si on peut monter quand j'entends ses pères s'agiter dans la cuisine. Je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir un public supplémentaire pour ce que je m'apprête à lui raconter.

Parce que maintenant, les mots veulent sortir. Je veux expliquer mon histoire, je veux lui dire ce qu'il se passe. Elle a le droit de comprendre pourquoi je suis arrivée chez elle et pas ailleurs. Il est temps de lui parler de mes sentiments tant qu'elle est toujours seule parce que Santana a raison. Nous devons poursuivre notre objectif.

Rachel me regarde bizarrement mais finit par trouver quelque chose qui lui fait accepter mes conditions étranges. Elle m'indique le chemin jusqu'à sa chambre et me dit qu'elle arrivera vite, juste le temps de parler à ses pères pour le diner. Je monte, doucement, les marches, observant, presque détaillant chaque photo accrochée au mur. Son sourire me rend le mien. Elle semble si heureuse malgré tout. Je sens malgré tout l'envie d'aller jusqu'au bout de mon idée. J'ai besoin de savoir !

Arrivée dans sa chambre, je vais droit à son bureau et m'assois sur la chaise, pas certaine qu'elle me veuille dans son lit non plus. Et je préfère malgré tout, garder une certaine distance pour quand je vais lui raconter parce que je suis sûre qu'elle n'appréciera pas vraiment toute la situation.

Elle entre quelques minutes plus tard et me jette un regard bizarre. Elle s'installe sur son lit, jambes croisées, me fixant dans l'attente. Son regard me permet de me lancer. Les mots sortent, heureux d'être enfin dehors, à l'air libre. Elle est là, jouant parfois avec un fil de ses draps ou les yeux dans le vague sans faire de commentaire. J'explique notre arrangement, laissant de côté les raisons qui nous ont fait vouloir cela. Puis, je passe à la manière dont nous avons géré cela, à comment notre relation a évolué, grandi.

Des larmes recommencent à tomber mais je ne les essuie plus. Ca ne sert à rien de toute façon. Elle le voit et pour la première fois, m'interrompt. Sans un mot, elle se lève, me tire proche d'elle et puis vers son lit. Je me laisse faire, adorant l'idée d'être couchée à côté d'elle tandis que je continue à expliquer. Mes mots sont maintenant plus difficiles, plus entrecoupés de sanglots qui me déchirent la poitrine.

Elle ne dit rien, sachant qu'il faut que je laisse sortir le tout. Quand elle pense que j'ai fini, elle me serre et me dit tendrement.

- Je serai toujours là pour toi, peu importe la raison.  
>L'idée me rassure mais je dois encore lui avouer la raison, lui avouer pourquoi je me suis lancée dans cette relation.<p>

- J'ai encore quelque chose à avouer, murmuré-je dans son cou.  
>Nous sommes maintenant couchées, ses bras autour de moi et je me serre le plus possible près d'elle, profitant de sa chaleur.<p>

- Je ne vais nulle part, m'apprend-t-elle en resserrant brièvement son emprise.  
>Soupirant parce que ce n'est pas facile à dire malgré tout, je me lance.<p>

- Je suis amoureuse de toi, avoué-je d'une toute petite voix préférant baisser les yeux vers son cou.  
>Je ne relève pas la tête pour voir si Rachel m'a entendue car elle ne fait pas un geste, pas un bruit. Pas un signe non plus qu'elle a bien saisi ce que je venais de dire, je sens presque son rejet venir sur le bout de sa langue et je me prépare. Pas d'autre choix de toute façon.<p>

- Je sais, admet-elle.  
>Ces simples mots sont un vrai coup de fouet pour moi. Je décale un peu ma tête pour la voir fixant le plafond comme s'il pouvait raconter une histoire plus intéressante. Je rampe doucement plus proche d'elle, plus haut aussi. Ses yeux se détournent et me regardent. Ils me regardent vraiment, sondant mon âme plus profondément qu'elle ne l'a jamais fait. Mon corps prend le relais.<p>

Je me penche vers elle, désireuse de plus, de gouter enfin. Mes lèvres sont sur les siennes avant qu'elle ne puisse protester. C'est doux, court et simple mais pas suffisant. Je veux plus. Prenant une rapide respiration, je redescends à nouveau, brossant nos lèvres dans un premier temps, presque la taquinant. C'est elle qui me tire vers elle, approfondissant le baiser, me poussant à jouer en même temps qu'elle. Nos lèvres dansent, se rencontrent, créent des feux d'artifices dans ma tête.

Je ne veux pas rester en plan. Rapidement, mes mains explorent son cou puis ses épaules, je note distraitement dès qu'elles déclenchent un frisson. Certainement des endroits où je devrai repasser plus tard. Je quitte sa bouche prometteuse, suivant la ligne de sa mâchoire. Elle gémit doucement avant de murmurer mon nom d'une voix pleine de désir.

- Quinn, Quinn.  
>Je ne perds pas de temps, goutant sa peau, suçant légèrement les endroits que j'ai repérés du bout des doigts. Je veux étudier son corps, le mémoriser, oublier.<p>

- Quinn ... je ...

Santana POV  
>Elle ne regarde même pas en arrière tandis qu'elle quitte ma maison. Je sais qu'elle a mal, je l'ai sentie renifler dans notre dernière étreinte. J'ai vu son regard légèrement éteint et pourtant, je sais que je fais la bonne chose. Elle a besoin de se rendre compte que je ne dois pas être sa solution de facilité. Je suis certaine qu'elle va chez elle maintenant, pas à sa maison comme on pourrait le croire, ce n'était pas sa mère qui lui a envoyé un sms, j'en suis bien consciente. J'ai vu son mensonge, je la connais trop bien que pour me laisser berner par si peu.<p>

Elle va chez Berry et c'est ce qu'il lui faut. Je remonte dans ma chambre quand la voiture est hors de vue, trop loin maintenant. J'ai eu raison. Elle n'a pas fait demi-tour. Mon téléphone me nargue sur mon lit dès que je m'y couche, profitant de l'odeur qui imprègne encore les draps. J'appellerai bien Britt mais c'est trop tôt. Je ne peux pas encore me lancer. Je le dois à Quinn. Je lui laisse l'après-midi et lundi, quand l'école recommence, j'aviserai.

**Tout le monde déstresse ce ne sera pas un Brittana/Faberry endgame et il y aura un happy end. A dans une semaine donc ou plus tôt peut-être ? Je vais mettre à jour Get It right aussi dans les heures à venir ou demain pour les fans.  
><strong>


	11. égarement passager ?

**C'est sans doute le plus court chapitre que j'ai écrit mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire plus quand on sait que j'ai six histoires en route pour le moment, sans compter les traductions, on comprend que je fais de mon mieux pour mettre à jour le plus souvent possible.  
><strong>

**Sachez aussi qu'on entre dans les derniers chapitres, je ressens le besoin de clôturer cette fiction donc sans doute que le prochain risque d'être le dernier chapitre.  
><strong>

Quinn POV  
>Je tourne et retourne la fleur entre mes doigts. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il s'agisse d'une bonne idée mais ce n'est plus le temps pour penser. Maintenant, c'est agir ou ne pas agir. Il ne me reste que quelques minutes avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Je me décide finalement, prenant quelques pas mesurés vers son casier.<p>

D'une main assurée, je tourne le cadenas, ouvrant grâce au code que je connais par cœur. Un regard sur le couloir m'apprend que je suis toujours seule. Son casier est net, bien rangé. Je réfléchis quelques secondes à ce que cette action implique. Je ne serai pas capable de revenir en arrière, il faut que je sois sûre.

Délicatement, je dépose la fleur en papier bien en évidence. C'est la première chose qu'elle verra en ouvrant. Je passe quelques secondes, nerveuse, à réarranger de façon à ce que la fleur soit le mieux mise en valeur. Un coup d'œil sur ma montre m'apprend qu'il est plus que temps pour moi de reculer plus loin. Je ne veux pas être découverte trop tôt. Séduire, c'est aussi se faire désirer.

Je claque la porte du casier et retourne me poster dans la classe vide. Un parfait observatoire pour vérifier sa réaction en direct et agir en conséquence. Je n'ai pas à attendre longtemps. Une poignée de minutes plus tard, la cloche retentit et une foule d'élèves se ruent dans les couloirs, fuyant l'atmosphère confinée des salles pour se bousculer les uns sur les autres.

Il faut un peu de temps pour que toute cette agitation se calme mais quand elle le fait, je peux la voir arriver. Elle se dirige d'un pas sûr vers son casier et l'ouvre d'un geste mécanique. Elle veut déposer ses livres mais s'arrête, mains en l'air. Ses sourcils se froncent d'une manière vraiment mignonne qui me fait sourire.

Doucement, elle sort la fleur et l'observe. Elle la scrute sous toutes ses coutures avant de laisser s'échapper un petit sourire. Touché ! Et un point pour Fabray. Je détourne les yeux deux secondes pour vérifier si Brittany est dans les parages mais pas de nouvelles de mon amie. Dire qu'elle a promis de me retrouver ici maintenant.

Mon regard se tourne de nouveau vers Elle. Il traverse la foule dense, dédaignant les quelques personnes qui me regardent pour se fixer dans les profonds yeux bruns. Un frisson me parcoure tandis que je me remémore ce qui s'est passé quelques jours plus tôt.

_— Quinn, je … stop me supplia Rachel.  
>Je m'écartai légèrement, essayant de comprendre pourquoi elle voulait que j'arrête. Allais-je trop vite ? Pas assez ? Je n'étais peut-être pas bonne ?<em>

_— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? m'enquis-je doucement en embrassant son nez, Rach, je veux ça !_  
><em>Elle me regarda avec une grande tristesse. Elle était toujours en-dessous de moi et ne faisait pas d'effort pour se dégager ce que je prenais comme une bonne chose. Elle était si belle que je me demandis pourquoi je n'avais pas fait ça plus tôt et la réponse me vint sous la forme d'un nom : Santana.<em>

_— Je ne peux pas, Quinn, avoua-t-elle doucement._  
><em>Elle évita de me regarder dans les yeux, ne voulant pas voir sans doute ce que le rejet fera à notre amitié.<em>  
><em>— D'accord, on peut juste câliner et attendre un peu, décidai-je, je ne vais pas te forcer dans n'importe quoi.<em>

_Elle secoua la tête, visiblement mal à l'aise. Elle ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois, cherchant ses mots._  
><em>— Ce n'est pas juste, expliqua-t-elle, pour aucune de nous deux.<em>

_Je compris qu'elle voulait parler de Santana et je sentis l'envie subite de la rassurer le plus vite possible. Je couvris chaque centimètre de peau que je pouvais atteindre, sans lâcher des yeux les siens. Ils brillaient d'honnêteté et de désir aussi mais je voyais qu'elle tentait de se retenir. Elle voulait faire la bonne chose … pour moi._

Un mince sourire se forme sur ses lèvres à l'autre bout du couloir. Elle hoche la tête d'un air approbateur avant de rejoindre Santana. Un petit sentiment de victoire m'envahit brièvement même s'il est vite éclipsé par le fait que rien n'est encore acquis, il me reste à faire mes preuves.

C'est ce que je vais m'atteler à faire cette semaine. Doucement par petites étapes, je vais restaurer la confiance. C'est Rachel qui m'a appris ça. Elle trouvait juste d'être courtisée correctement, de se faire désirer quand on connait le début de notre relation, la manière dont on a juste sauté l'une sur l'autre, c'est comme un nouveau départ. L'occasion de bien faire les choses que je n'ai pas eue la première fois.

Rachel est à mes côtés à chaque instant, elle m'encourage, me soutient. Elle m'a donné quelques conseils aussi avant de me laisser me débrouiller. Après tout, ne suis-je pas Quinn Fabray ? Tout le monde voudrait mourir pour un rendez-vous avec moi. Depuis ma rupture avec Santana, il y a quelques jours, j'obtiens de nouvelles demandes après chacun de mes cours. On pourrait croire qu'elles (et ils) finiraient par se fatiguer ou au moins juste comprendre que je ne suis pas intéressée mais non, je suis le nouveau prix du moment, le ticket vers la popularité immédiate.

Ils ne savent pas qu'au fond de moi, je ne veux qu'une personne. Certes, pas celle que j'ai cru au départ et je me suis peut-être un peu trompée en chemin mais maintenant, je sais. Je l'aime Elle et je vais tout faire pour qu'elle me revienne. Rachel aura au moins aidé pour ça. Elle m'a fait comprendre gentiment avec sa franchise et ses mots.

_— Ce n'est pas juste, expliqua Rachel, ce n'est pas juste pour nous deux. Tu ne m'aimes pas Quinn. Pas comme tu voudrais bien le croire. Je ne suis pas celle dont tu as besoin._

_Je l'embrassai. Avais-je un autre choix ? Non, je voulais qu'elle se taise juste et profite avec moi. Je continuai méthodiquement, délaissant ses lèvres lorsqu'elle n'eut plus de souffle, le long de sa mâchoire. Je taquinai de la langue le lobe de son oreille, juste de la manière que je venais d'apprendre quelques secondes auparavant. Elle perdait son esprit, je la sentais réagir sous moi. Ses mains bougèrent, encerclèrent mon dos et me pressèrent contre elle._

_Nous étions proches, si proches que pas une souffle d'air ne pouvait passer entre nos corps. Je l'aimais. J'aimais cette proximité, cette chaleur qui me manquait déjà quelques heures seulement après avoir quitté Santana. Juste une pensée qui me ramena vers Santana. Une larme passa le barrage de mes paupières closes. Je descendis plus bas, coulant le long de son cou._

_Je cherchai à me convaincre que je voulais ça, que les gémissements que j'entendais étaient ceux que je recherchais. C'était faux. Je ne me sentais pas à ma place. Il me manquait ce sentiment, cette chaleur, ce besoin. Elle m'écarta, me repoussa. Mes pensées m'avaient fait arrêté suffisamment longtemps que pour lui permettre de retrouver ses esprits._

_— Je ne peux pas Quinn, redit-elle._

_Sa voix portait la marque des pleurs qu'elle retenait. J'avais voulu la rassurer, lui prouver que tout ceci n'était qu'un mensonge mais au fur et à mesure qu'elle m'expliquait, je compris. Elle me parla longuement, tranquillement mais mon esprit n'était pas avec elle. Il était avec une autre petite brune._

_— Santana._  
><em>Le nom m'échappa sans prévenir coupant la diatribe de Rachel en plein milieu. Elle me fixa d'un regard si triste qu'il me brisa le coeur. Je n'avais rien à faire ici. Je devais retourner là-bas, m'excuser. Tout reprendre depuis le début avec elle, redevenir un couple, une unité. Elle me manquait.<em>

_Des doigts caressèrent doucement mon visage, s'attardant sur mes pommettes. Je tournai mon regard vers elle, vers Rachel. Si parfaite, si douce, si ... pas pour moi. Son expression était vide mais je crus comprendre ce qu'elle devait ressentir. Elle me tira vers ses lèvres, une fois encore. Ce fut un baiser léger, simple. Il n'était pas rempli de promesses, juste un au revoir. Je profitai, fermant les yeux, de ce petit plaisir coupable._

_- Je t'aime, Quinn mais je ne suis pas la personne que tu veux vraiment, chuchota-t-elle contre mes lèvres, je ne pourrai jamais te rendre heureuse comme elle le fait._  
><em>Quand elle s'écarta, me relâchant en même temps, elle me repoussa doucement. Elle se dégagea et s'habilla sans un mot. Ses épaules étaient tendues, elle fuyait mon regard. Quelque chose n'allait pas mais je ne pouvais pas la consoler, lui dire que ce n'était pas grave. J'allais lui briser le coeur et je ne pouvais plus rien faire contre ça. Je devais partir, remettre de l'ordre dans mes pensées, me concentrer sur reconstruire une relation. Et si Santana ne voulait pas de moi ? Et si elle ne voulait que Brittany ?<em>

_Mes vêtements me tombèrent dessus. Sans un mot, je m'habillai puis m'assis sur la chaise du bureau. Loin du lit où Rachel avait repris sa place._

_— Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle encore une fois._  
><em>— Non, je suis désolée, la coupai-je avant qu'elle ne commence à se flageller pour une de mes fautes, je n'aurai pas dû te sauter dessus comme ça.<em>  
><em>La discussion qui suivit fut simple, douce mais remplie de crainte et de maladresse. Rachel s'obstinait à fuir mon regard et quand je la confrontai, elle refusa d'abord de répondre. Je laissai tomber le sujet provisoirement mais la question restait ancrée dans ma mémoire. Nous passâmes le reste du temps ensemble, peaufinant la manière dont je pourrai montrer l'évidence à Santana.<em>

_Santana. Tout mon être avait voulu l'appeler à cette seconde, lui dire que nous faisions une erreur mais j'avais là une seconde chance. J'avais voulu prendre ma chance de bien faire les choses._

A voir le sourire sur son visage en ce moment, j'ai bien fait. Elle est surprise, c'est sûr mais pas mal à l'aise. Elle regarde un peu autour d'elle avant de me repérer. Je lui souris simplement puis disparais. Parce que séduire, c'est se faire désirer aussi.

**Trop court, je sais mais les fans du Quintana doivent normalement pousser un grand ouf, non ? **


	12. at the end, i have you

**Chapitre 12 (fin) :**

Une semaine passa sans grand changements. Quinn et Santana se tournèrent autour l'une de l'autre.

Santana POV  
>Encore un de ces cadeaux ! Et je parie qu'elle me regarde avec ce petit sourire narquois et a laissé une note stupide. Je fouille un peu dans le casier à la recherche du bout de papier révélateur. Cette fois, pas de poème, pas de citations romantiques ou de petits textes complexes, non juste deux mots écrits de sa calligraphie habituelle : Ce soir.<p>

Je résiste à l'envie d'aller la voir et de lui demander ce que cela veut bien pouvoir dire mais elle a déjà disparu. Si elle pense pouvoir me donner rendez-vous ainsi et pourtant continuer à voir Berry dans mon dos, elle se trompe ! Je l'ai vue être proche et je me suis demandée ce qu'elles ont bien pu pouvoir faire après que Quinn ait quitté ma maison ce jour-là.

J'ai pensé à plusieurs reprises qu'elles sont en couple et il y a de quoi être septique. Quinn ne peut garder ses mains pour elle-même et si j'avais bien remarqué les quelques fois où Rachel se tend juste avant d'être touchée, j'ai aussi vu la manière dont elle se détend dans les bras de Quinn. Je sais que Berry sent aussi cette proximité, cette chaleur, cette protection que Quinn offre ainsi.

C'était grisant, addictif. Cette sensation me manquait déjà. Mais je ne comprends plus le petit jeu de Quinn. Elle ne s'est pas battue pour moi quand j'ai fini notre relation. Elle avait juste accepté et couru chez Berry. Comment pouvais-je seulement la croire maintenant ? Ce soir, j'irai ce soir pour la confronter.

Quinn POV  
>Comme le restant de la semaine, je l'observe de loin ouvrir son casier. Son expression est différente cette fois. Au début, je vis de l'excitation et une pointe d'appréhension mais aujourd'hui, je ne vois qu'une forme de tristesse à moins que ça ne soit une déception. Je ne comprends pas mais il y a encore tellement à faire d'ici à ce soir que j'ai besoin de m'éclipser rapidement.<p>

Narrateur POV  
>Cinq ans, quatre jours et dix-sept heures fut le temps qui passa depuis. Leur première soirée fut tendue, frustrante, éprouvante aussi. Lorsque Quinn se présenta en larmes chez Rachel, cette dernière ne regretta qu'une seconde de l'avoir mise dehors et conduite à nouveau chez Santana. La petite brune eut une discussion houleuse avec l'intéressée. Des menaces de mort ont été échangées mais Satan a consenti à réessayer.<p>

Rachel lui avait montré quelle erreur elle faisait en repoussant Quinn. La blonde s'est battue et a dû monter son jeu de séduction. Ce fut une danse lente, horriblement lente. Santana ne voulait pas se laisser convaincre si facilement. Il fallut à Quinn des trésors de patience et la présence rassurante de Brittany et Rachel à ses côtés pour tenir le coup.

Leur deuxième relation fut plus saine, plus ouverte encore que la première. Il n'était pas obligatoirement question de sexe. Quinn se l'était promis. Leur deuxième première fois fut un modèle du genre. Nous dirons juste que cela a impliqué une montagne de bougies, un certain nombre de nouveaux achats tels que gel, goûts à lécher et même quelques jouets plus adultes.

Quinn a grandi et a commencé à prouver au monde et à Santana à quel point elle était fière de parader à son bras. Même lorsque l'album de Santana fit une percée dans l'univers sélect des artistes à sensation, on pouvait apercevoir dans l'arrière-plan de chaque photo une blonde qui souriait comme si son monde venait de prendre un nouveau sens.

Chaque jour qu'elles passèrent ensemble fut l'occasion de se réinventer, elles firent tomber de nombreux tabous sans même s'en préoccuper. Et nous les retrouvons aujourd'hui, cinq ans, quatre jours et dix-huit heures plus tard, comme au premier jour. Le cheveu en bataille, l'œil vif et clair, un mince sourire satisfait aux lèvres, une détente qu'on ne leur trouvait qu'après une chose.

Quinn ajusta le bouquet dans ses mains. Elle était prête. Trois mois, douze jours et dix heures après sa déclaration, elle était déjà revêtue de blanc et prête à se lancer. Rachel était nerveuse à côté d'elle. Toutes les deux semblaient s'inquiéter de savoir si elles avaient fait le bon choix mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.

Rachel était inquiète, tournant et retournant le tissu de sa robe dans ses mains. Elle fixait le sol, se mordant la lèvre puis observait par moment les invités entrer un par un dans la petite chapelle. Elle avait l'impression que le sol s'ouvrirait sous ses pieds et que d'une minute à l'autre quelqu'un entrerait et dénoncerait toute la supercherie. Ils devaient tous savoir et se moquer d'elle dans son dos. Pourtant, se détournant enfin de sa contemplation, elle croisa le regard vert légèrement interrogateur et sut que son choix était juste.

Quinn fixait Rachel avec amour et amitié, se demandant pourquoi elle avait cru la petite diva et l'avait abandonnée quand celle-ci avait été si amoureuse de la blonde. C'était une évidence pour bon nombre de leurs amis et voir Quinn se remettre avec Santana avait été un choc. Aujourd'hui Quinn ne pouvait offrir que l'amitié mais elle savait qu'au fond d'elle, il resterait une partie inexplorée d'elle et un morceau de son cœur appartiendrait toujours à cette petite brune. Tout comme Santana pouvait en dire autant avec Brittany.

Brittany et Santana attendaient dans une autre pièce l'heure de la cérémonie. Elles discutaient joyeusement, aucune trace de malaise entre elles. La blonde et la brune se connaissaient trop bien que pour avoir à poser les questions. Chacune savait que l'autre ne faisait pas une erreur, que c'était destiné à finir ainsi. Les doutes de Santana s'étaient envolés à la seconde où Quinn avait mis un genou à terre et lui avait déclaré avoir cherché l'amour tous les jours avant de se rendre compte qu'il se trouvait dans les yeux de feu de sa copine.

La passion, la constance, la ferveur de Quinn avaient fini par jouer en sa faveur. La latina l'avait crue et était prête à commencer sa nouvelle vie. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps, une si petite question de temps. Santana Lopez n'avait pas peur de dire que bientôt, elle pourrait appeler Quinn Fabray, Sa Quinn. La confiance sortait presque par ondes de la pièce tant les deux jeunes femmes étaient sûres de leurs choix.

Brittany cessa de parler à un moment et se contenta d'observer son amie en silence. Une manière de demander si elles faisaient le bon choix parce qu'il n'y aurait pas de retour en arrière après ce soir. Mais l'éclat au fond des yeux bruns avaient changé, évolué. Il ne resta aucun doute dans l'esprit de la blonde, elle faisait le bon choix. Elle avait fait le bon choix quand elle avait laissé Santana partir des années auparavant. Elles seraient amies et ne voudraient jamais plus que ça.

Santana ne ressentait que l'aiguillon de l'absence, ce mince fil qui semblait la lier à Quinn et la tirait vers la blonde. Elle ne pouvait plus se passer de ce contact, de cette proximité. Sa célébrité nouvelle avait ressemblé à un accomplissement mais Santana savait bien mieux que juste résumer sa vie à quelques fans en délire. Son monde se composait maintenant de deux yeux verts hypnotisants et elle ne pouvait attendre de se retrouver face à face à nouveau. L'attente commença à jouer avec ses nerfs, encore quelques minutes et elle pourrait retrouver sa bouée de sauvetage.

La cérémonie se déroula sans accro. Les filles se souriaient comme au deuxième jour de leur deuxième fois. Un poids semblait quitter leurs épaules tandis qu'elles observaient leurs amies se marier. Quinn et Santana avaient été surprises au-delà de tous leurs paris les plus fous mais voir leur petite diva dire oui à la danseuse blonde fut un moment magique et il leur tardait de se retrouver à la place de Rachel et Brittany.

Ce couple avait défié tous leurs préjugés mais Quinn se serait appelée elle-même une hypocrite si elle n'avait pas vu l'attirance qui était née peu à peu entre ces deux amies. Quand la petite brune dit oui, je le veux, Quinn relâcha son souffle et croisa le regard de sa petite amie. Dans son esprit, elle lui dit les mots, répétant après Rachel mais pas à Rachel. Quinn avait trouvé son happy ending, elle était heureuse que la petite diva l'ait fait aussi.

Le couple nouvellement marié s'embrassa passionnément, déclenchant un lot de sifflets prononcés des membres du Glee Club mais Santana n'en avait rien à faire. Elle se pencha vers sa blonde, celle qui hantait ses pensées nuit et jour et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

— Encore deux mois, deux jours, six heures, trente minutes et quarante-quatre secondes, mon amour.

Deux mois, deux jours, six heures, trente-deux minutes et quarante-cinq secondes plus tard, un nuage avait retardé la cérémonie, au bord d'une plage, observant le soleil couchant, Quinn et Santana se promirent l'éternité. Et elles comptaient bien la faire durer.

**Avant que vous ne me fassiez part de votre éventuelle déception à voir cette fiction s'arrêter ainsi, je pense qu'il y a quelques informations que vous devez savoir. Cette histoire me touche beaucoup plus que n'importe quelle autre, elle a reflété une bonne partie de ma vie récemment et la rupture de ma dernière relation a été très difficile à digérer. On n'efface pas deux ans d'un geste de la main. Quinn a trouvé son happy ending ou du moins, j'espère que cela sera le cas à vos yeux mais ce n'est pas encore mon cas et la blessure reste fraiche.**

**Cette histoire a été l'objet d'une énorme prise de conscience et cela reste douloureux, cela sera toujours douloureux. Je n'envisage pas de suite à cette histoire mais elle ne sonne pas pour autant la fin de mes excursions dans le monde Quintanien. Espérons que cette fois, l'histoire soit meilleure.  
><strong>

**Je veux quand même remercier tout ceux qui ont laissé un petit mot et laisseront un mot ainsi que tout ceux qui ont m'ont ajoutée dans leur auteur/histoire favorite. C'est un vrai baume au coeur de lire vos petits mots et de recevoir ces emails qui vous apprennent que oui, vous avez été lu et apprécié. J'espère ne pas vous décevoir cette fois et sinon, je me rattraperai la prochaine fois.  
><strong>

**Prochaine mise à jour rapidement pour mes histoires, ne vous en faites pas.  
><strong>


End file.
